TWS IV - Will We Ever Be Happy
by HaleWolfGirl10
Summary: Skyler and Derek thought the worst was over and that their happily ever after was close but now with Kate's return and a certain Dead Pool surfacing with professional assassins now after them how is it going to affect them and how will Derek cope with losing his power, will it cause trouble between him and Skye?
1. Ep 1 - The Dark Moon

**A/N: This is the fourth installment to Skye and Derek's story so please read the other three first.**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

It's been two months since Derek's been missing and it's been a long two months barely sleeping, barely eating and spending every waking moment searching for answers but hadn't had any luck and I was starting fear I'm too late but we finally had a lead and it led us to Mexico

Which I how I found myself in a hunter's club blending in to the crowd sitting at the bar drinking my sorrows away even though I barely felt any different and I cursed the fact we couldn't get drunk because it was the only thing that would help me feel better about this plan but if it was finally going to get me Derek back then I'll take it.

I'd tried to solve it by myself first but eventually even Scott finally figured it out that Derek was gone and came knocking at the loft after Derek hadn't returned his texts but that was a least a week after Derek went missing and he was angry that I hadn't told him sooner but I didn't want to burden them with this since he just lost Allison but it was him who finally got me a lead thanks to Deaton.

I saw Stiles and Lydia finally turn up but I quickly avoided my eyes because none of us others we're meant to draw attention to ourselves just yet but I did a quick scan of the room just to check in on the others and saw Malia still dancing, Kira was in the same chair she'd been sitting in since we got in here and Scott was…somewhere.

I looked back toward Stiles and Lydia and saw the bartender put two tequila shots in front of them so Stiles automatically went to pay but guy came up behind them and put his hands on their shoulders.

"No, on the house" Stiles and Lydia hesitated. "Most American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink"

"We didn't come to drink" Lydia replied then dropped one of the shell casings with their family crest on it into the shot glass then they we're immediately taken into the back, I looked up and caught Malia's eyes then nodded that the plan was in motion, she nodded back then passed on the message quickly but discreetly.

I threw back another shot then focused my hearing pass the music following Stiles and Lydia as they we're taken to see the leader of this hunter family.

_"Severo hates this music, me I've always loved the music of youth, this kind especially it has a savage energy" _I frowned at the older woman's voice already deciding that I didn't like her.

_"We're here for Derek Hale" _Lydia replied and I fought to control my temper over being reminded what we were really here for.

_"Is that so?" _

_"We know you have him, we've heard you can be brought" _

_"It's 50,000 for Derek" _Stiles added clearly showing her the money.

_"Now, where does a teenage boy get money like this"_ the head woman replied. _"Japanese mafia"_ I frowned since we clearly hadn't thought of that reaction or knowledge, I flinched hearing guns cock from where Stiles and Lydia were and looked up searching for Scott and saw him shake his head telling me not to react. _"Not smart to come alone" _I smirked because they weren't alone.

_"What makes you think we came alone?" _Stiles replied making me smile and glowed my eyes just for the hell of it and saw the others doing the same.

_"You brought a wolf into my home?" _the woman asked them.

_"We brought an Alpha" _Stiles replied and I looked up at Scott then took another shot and headed over to the dance floor finding some guy who instantly started dancing with me but I kept my distance just enough that he wasn't touching me.

"Somethings happening" I looked up at Kira's voice and saw her talking with Malia.

"I know"

"What do we do?" Kira asked her and I rolled my eyes because she was so the odd one out and always panicked.

"Blend in" Malia replied still bouncing along to the music but Kira looked around then shrugged clearly confused by 'Blend in' which was a pretty simple thing to do. "Dance with me dumbass"

"Oh" I rolled my eyes then groaned when she started dancing because it was horrible even for my standards and I could hardly dance myself but at least I knew how to club dance but luckily Malia helped her and soon a full-on dance party broke out as people started dancing around them since to outside eyes they looked like two girls about to start making out.

I looked up when I saw two hunters heading for Malia and Kira so I silently pushed my way away from my dance partner and headed towards them but Scott grabbed my hand and shook his head then pulled me away and we headed down a hallway and we took out a couple of guards.

"Stiles take ten off the table" Scott said into a radio before we headed back to the dance floor just in time to take out a couple of guards that were attacking Kira and Malia then we all left the dance floor and went down some corridors but then smoke started coming out and when we all started coughing I realized it was Wolfsbane.

"Kira get out of here" Scott yelled but she was quickly knocked out by another guard before finally I came face to face with the woman holding my mate prisoner.

"You'd think a former Alpha and someone who has only been an Alpha a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of 40 years" I frowned looking up at her.

"All we want is Derek" I replied choking on the air.

"My Lobito, you're a long way from home" she replied which just pissed me off even more but at the moment I couldn't even breathe let alone attack her.

"You don't know where he is either" Scott suddenly said looking up at her and she frowned then shocked Scott making him roar before he passed out.

"Hey!" I protested but she just turned the cattle prod onto me and I passed out to.

_"Okay so how long has it been" Stile's asked us as we walked into the animal clinic. _

_"Weeks, he hasn't gotten back to any of my texts" Scott replied. _

_"Has Derek ever returned your texts" Stile's asked Scott. _

_"Once definitely once" Scott answered._

_"Look that's not what matters here" I snapped angrily. "When I got home, the alarm was on and everything looked okay but Derek was gone and I found these" I put a container down onto the bench then opened the lid and slid to towards the middle of the bench, Stiles reached inside and grabbed one of the bullet casings and held it up to the light._

_"I sent a picture of it to Deaton, he said it's the mark of a family of hunters based out of Mexico, The Calavera's" Scott replied. _

_"What would they want with Derek?" Lydia asked us. _

_"They've had him before" I shrugged and they looked at me confused. "When he took Cora back to South America, Derek and Peter went to them since they had his mother's claws and they tortured them" _

_"You don't think they killed him, do you?" Stiles asked and I frowned shaking my head. _

_"I don't know" I replied anxiously then turned to Lydia and slid the container closer to her. "That's why you're here"_ _Lydia took the tin and pulled out the bullet shell casings then dropped them to the table and by the look on her face she heard something and it didn't look good. "Lydia what, is he dead?" I asked her feeling like my heart was about to explode out of my chest._

_"No" I let out a breathe of relief. "But I'm not sure he's alive either"_

_"What does that mean" I said raising my voice a bit and ignored the look Stiles sent me. _

_"I don't know, there's something not right I just…I don't know" Lydia replied undeterred by my yelling._

_"So if the Calavera's have him, how do we find them" Stile's asked and Scott picked up one of the bullets and stared at the skull engraved into the side of it. _

_"Mexico" _I bolted awake then looked up seeing Stiles standing over me.

"What happened, where are we?" I asked them as I sat up.

"We don't know they dragged us in here" Stiles replied as I looked around and noticed Lydia wasn't here.

"Where's Lydia" I asked them and stood up.

"That hunter has her, Araya I think" I sighed and rubbed my neck nervously then heard Scott start to stir.

"He's awake guys, he's awake" Kira yelled she walked over to him.

"Scott you okay?" I asked as we helped him sit up.

"Yeah" he replied. "They don't have him, they don't have Derek"

"We know but right now they've got Lydia" Kira replied and he looked around.

"Lydia what do they want with Lydia" Scott asked but we could only shrug, Scott got up and went to the door trying to get it open but I already knew that was useless, they would have reinforced it specifically so werewolves couldn't get out.

"We already looked for a way out, I think a lot of people have" Kira pointed out the scratches on the wall.

"I say when that door opens again we take out whoever's standing in the way and run for it" Malia cut in making us all turn to look at her.

"What about Lydia" Kira asked her.

"What about her" Malia replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Were not leaving without her" I stated.

"Why not?" Malia asked and Stile's went to her.

"Because we don't leave without people remember we talked about this, rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends" Stile's told her.

"Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead" Kira asked looking at Malia.

"If she was weak and injured yeah, if hunting had been bad that season I would eat her then I'd leave" Malia replied.

"Mm believe it or not that's progress" Stile's cut in making me roll my eyes again because all this was pointless Derek was still missing and if the Calavera's didn't have him than we are back to square one and we needed to find him, I had to find him.

"All right guys, were not dead yet and that means Araya wants something" Scott said stopping the useless conversation.

"But if the Calavera's don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take him from the loft right, so where the hell is he?" I asked them trying to rein in my temper but it was working.

"Maybe he left on his own" Stile's stated.

"No he wouldn't do that, not without telling me!" I argued glaring at him and he jumped away from me.

"Skye calm down, we're gonna find him okay" I looked back at Scott and took a few calming breathes.

"We have to find him Scott" he nodded touching my arm in hopes to calm me down even more but only finding Derek was going to do that.

"Maybe someone else got to him" Scott spoke up looking at the others but then three people came in zapping me and Scott then they took us along with Kira dragging us into another room chaining us to metal chairs which had wires attached to them then they brought Lydia in and chained her in-between us before they dragged Kira over to the dial box which controlled the electricity I remembered the setup from when Kate tortured Derek.

"Let her go, look you've got me just let the others go" Scott said trying to reason with Araya.

"Your hand goes here" the guy said placing Kira's hand on the dial. "So let me explain what's about to happen, this one" he gestured to Kira. "The fox has an immunity to electricity, so she's going to turn the dial on the Werewolves" Scott and I shared a look. "If she doesn't I turn the dial on the Banshee"

"No I'm not doing this" Kira argued looking at Scott.

"Are you sure?" the guy said forcing her hand back on the dial. "Two of your friends have the power to heal, the other not so much" we all shared at look with Lydia.

"What are you doing is this a game to you?" I asked turning to Araya, I knew she was the one who kidnapped Derek and Peter which only added to my detest towards her.

"This is a test Lobito's, let's see if you's pass, we're going to ask some questions you answer them correctly nobody gets hurt, you don't answer we turn on the dial" Scott and I both looked at Kira.

"Do as they say, okay whatever they want" Scott told her.

"We can take it" I added nodding at her when she looked for my input because I knew it was better we get electrocuted then Lydia.

"So…we don't know where Derek is, we want to find him as well, you know who took him"

"What?!" Scott exclaimed. "How would we know that?"

"That doesn't sound like an answer" Araya said.

"We don't know" Lydia cut in.

"Why do you think we came here" I added looking at Araya.

"Kira, turn the dial" Kira shook her head. "Should we turn the dial on Lydia instead?"

"Wait no, no" Scott yelled. "Do it Kira" I sighed and readied myself for the pain, I'd seen Derek go through this and if he could handle it then so could I.

"Do it" I nodded.

"Let's start at one" I clenched my fists when the electrify started flowing through our bodies and fought the scream in my throat. "Tell me who actually has Derek, who had a reason, a vendetta particular to the Hales"

"We said we don't know" I replied fighting against the cuffs as the electricity kept coming.

"Oh you don't know because you haven't figured it out yet, so think" Araya replied angrily, I felt my eyes shift. "Who could've taken him?"

"Tres" the guy holding Kira said and I knew that was three in Spanish.

"It's okay, it's okay" Scott said when Kira stared at him, she turned the dial and I threw my head back in agony.

"Who had the power, the power of a Shapeshifter?"

"We don't know" Scott and I cried out grunting

"Someone who could have turned without you knowing, turned but not by a bite" I tried to think through the pain as Scott yelled he didn't know again. "Diez" TEN is she kidding! "Diez" Araya yelled at Kira when she shook her head again, when Kira still refused Araya went over and turned it up to ten herself Scott and I screamed in the worst pain imaginable then it finally clicked, we did know who it was, Scott and I ripped out arms out of the cuffs with our own roars echoing through the room.

"Say the name" Araya asked us.

"Kate!" Scott and I said at the exact same time.

They were letting us go which confused me but I was thankful because that meant I wouldn't have had to fight my way out because I knew that when I found Kate I was going to kill her and this time she was going to stay dead because this is the last time I let her hurt Derek and wasn't letting her get away with kidnapping him.

"So you're just letting us go?" Scott asked her as we walked out of her compound.

"I sent four men out to where Kate was rumored to have been seen, none of them came back" she turned to us. "Let's see if you can do better"

"You could have just told us she was alive" I spat at her crossing my arms across my chest.

"You wouldn't have believed me" she replied smiling. "Now I know what kind of Alpha you are and where your next step lies" she added looking at Scott.

"What next step?" Scott asked her confused.

"When you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, when you do that then I will cross your border and come knocking at your door" Araya walked away and I shook my head as Scott and I walked over to the others standing next to Stiles' jeep and my bike.

"So what now?" Stiles asked meeting us halfway.

"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek" Scott replied holding up his hands.

"She gonna tell us where?" Malia asked him.

"Uh actually she's giving us a guide" I replied shrugging my shoulders just as someone pulled up on a Triumph and pulled of her helmet making my eyes widen because I knew who she was.

"You know her?" Stiles asked.

"Braeden" I replied looking at her.

"Who's Braeden?" Kira asked us.

"She's a mercenary" Lydia replied

"Right now I'm the only one who's gonna take you to La Iglesia" Braeden spoke up.

"The church?" Lydia and I cut in, since I heard about La Iglesia once upon a time in study.

"What's the church?" Stiles asked.

"It's not a place you'll find god" Braeden said so we set out with her leading the way on her bike, me behind her on mine and the rest of them packed into Stile's jeep.

While I was driving I couldn't stop thinking about Derek and worrying about what kind of condition we were going to find him in because who knows what Kate's done to him, I had heard Scott, Stiles and Lydia fill in the other two on Kate but then Jeep suddenly skidded to a stop and the others started climbing out so I stopped and quickly jumped off my bike to make sure they were okay.

"What happened?" Braeden asked getting off her bike as well.

"I don't know it felt like we hit something" Stiles replied looking over his precious Jeep.

"Scott we need to get there by night, it's too dangerous otherwise" Braeden protested, Scott looked at Stiles.

"Go" Stiles said waving us on.

"Not without you" he pointed to Stiles.

"Scott someone needs to find Derek we'll think of something we always do, just go" Stiles argued and although I didn't like it, we didn't have much of a choice right now.

"Okay" Scott said then walked towards me as I hopped back on my bike but Kira ran up to him and I gave him privacy but smiled when I saw them hug even though he should have kissed her, I put my helmet back on.

"Scott the sun's going down" Braeden called putting her own helmet on then Scott ran over and hopped on the back of her bike before we drove off leaving Stiles and the others behind which I wasn't all too comfortable with but I needed to find Derek.

I followed after Braeden again until she finally stopped then hopped off our bikes and stared at the ruined town below us, all the buildings were practically gone except for a huge church in the middle.

"La Iglesia" Braeden said stating the obvious.

"What happened here?" Scott asked her.

"An earthquake, it levelled the town" she replied.

"Why's the church still standing?" I asked turning to look at her.

"The locals think it's because of what's underneath"

"Do we wanna know?" I replied raising an eyebrow towards her.

"The church was built over the ruins of an Aztec temple, it belonged to the people called nagual" I pinched my eyebrows together since I recognized that from somewhere.

"Shapeshifters?" Scott asked but then I remembered since I've read the Bestiary front to back.

"Were-jaguars" I cut in and Braeden looked at me surprised. "So Derek and Kate are somewhere in there?" I asked her.

"I don't know, never gotten this far" she replied going back towards her bike as I shared a nervous look with Scott.

"That's comforting" I said before following Braeden and got back on my bike and we continued the rest of our trip towards the church.

When we made it to the town we got off and started walking the rest of the way towards the church, Braeden had a gun and Scott had the flashlight leading the way, we walked around a corner and Braeden cocked her gun making us look at her.

"If you find Kate in here what are you gonna do with her?" Scott asked her.

"Bring her back to the Calavera's" she replied shrugging her shoulders. "That's what they paid me for"

"What happens after that?" I asked since I wasn't going to let Kate get away with this and if I had the chance tonight I was going to kill her.

"Not my problem" she replied.

"You don't care" Scott asked making me roll my eyes because who would care, Kate deserves everything she gets.

"Do you?" Braeden asked him and I smiled because I kind of liked this girl. "She's a mass murderer"

"And you're a mercenary" Scott replied chuckling.

"Girls gotta eat"

"If you were paid enough would you kill her" he asked again as we got closer to the church.

"If I get the chance I'm going to kill her for free" I cut in and Scott stared at me. "What?" I shrugged as Braeden turned to us.

"If the money was good, I'd kill you" she said looking at us before walking in and just like that I didn't like this girl anymore she was dangerous, Scott and I shared another look before following her inside the church, it was already dark so we were running out of time "Can you catch Derek's scent?" she asked us.

"Already on it" I replied sniffing the air then put my hand out when I heard distant roaring.

"What?" Braeden asked.

"There's something else in here" Scott said before I could.

"Something like what?" she asked us.

"Something not human" I replied, she lifted her gun then led the way further into the church then we started down some sort of tunnel system with Braeden leading the way.

"So how come you didn't kiss her?" Braeden asked turning to Scott.

"What?" he asked like the dumbass that he is.

"How come you didn't kiss your girlfriend?" Braeden replied making me snigger since I knew she was talking about Kira.

"You mean Kira?" Scott asked her so I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously dumbass" I said hitting his head.

"Whatever her name is" Braeden shrugged.

"Well, she's not really my, uh…I mean we've never actually" Scott paused. "She's not my girlfriend"

"So if you die down here, you gonna regret not kissing her" Braeden asked, Scott turned to her clueless as usual when it came to girls. "You should've kissed your girlfriend" Braeden added as we continued to search the caves for any sign of Derek or Kate.

I was trying to pick up Derek's scent but it was really hard since there was already a really strong odor in the air and with the echoes in the cave I couldn't track by sound either and knew Scott wasn't having much luck either and that made me nervous, suddenly Scott turned the flashlight behind us.

"What?" Braeden and I asked him anxiously.

"Just had a feeling that there was something behind us" he replied.

"Oh that's fantastic, can you seriously not do the 'I heard something' thing" I muttered trying to see as Braeden raised her gun and we continued to follow the cave then there was a low guttural growl behind us making us spin.

"Do you hear that?" Braeden asked us and I looked over because if she heard it then of course we bloody heard it.

"Is this why you never get this far?" Scott asked her instead of answering the obvious since our hearing was triple hers but before she could answer it sounded like whatever was following us started running at us and growling.

"Get ready" Braeden yelled so I flipped out my claws and let my fangs out then she fired at whatever it was since we couldn't see much, Braeden continued to fire shots at it but it was like it wasn't having any affect so we slowly backed away from it further into the cave system as it continued to follow us. "Where is it, do you see it?" she asked us.

"No I don't know-"

"We can't see anything" I cut Scott off as Braeden reloaded.

"Where is this thing?" she asked.

"It's coming back, it's coming back!" Scott yelled.

"We can all hear it Scott!" I replied hearing it growl and start charging towards us.

"Scott, Skyler get behind me" Braeden said but Scott and I shared a look. "Get behind me!" she yelled but we didn't listen and stood in front of her and we both partly transformed and let out our loudest roars ever that shook the entire cave system.

"I think we scared it" Scott said turning to look back at Braeden.

"I think you two scared everything" she replied then we all turned when rocks started to fall and revealed another passage behind us.

"What is that?" Scott asked as we started walking towards the far wall which had some sort of art work carved into the wall.

"Tezcatlipoca, the nagual jaguar God" Braeden said as we walked up to the wall and she wiped some dust away. "I think we found Derek" she added nodding to the carving which confused me so Scott and I walked up to it and put our ears on the wall and listened hearing a heart beating.

"Stand back" Scott said pulling me back then bawled his fist and punched through the wall, we started pulling the rest of the rock down then looked inside and my eyes widened.

"Oh, my God" Scott said at the same time I did.

We grabbed Derek and started making our way back through the caves and outside just as Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Kira pulled up in the Jeep, we walked out with Derek's arms wrapped around mine and Scott's shoulders as they ran up to us.

"Is that him, is that Derek?" Malia asked looking at Stiles.

"Uh, sort of" he replied as Derek lifted his head up and they all saw that Derek was aged backwards, he was a teenager and if I ever found Kate she was as good a dead.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter of Season 4, what do you guys think please Fav/Follow and Review.**


	2. Ep 2 - 117

**A/N: This Chapter has Two POV's - Skye's & Derek's**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I let Scott ride my bike home as I rode in the Jeep with the rest of the gang since I was refusing to leave Derek's side the entire way home from Mexico and it was a very awkward and strange car ride because all I could do was stare at Derek both confused as to how Kate did this and attracted because I'd only ever imagined what Derek looked like when he was my age but now I had him right in front of me and I wasn't disappointed.

As soon as we got back to Beacon Hills we dropped of Kira and Malia at their homes before driving straight to the animal clinic just as it started pouring down rain, Stiles parked and we all quickly got out with Scott grabbing Derek throwing him over his shoulder as we ran in and Deaton rushed us into the back motioning for us to lay him down on the metal table.

"Wow" Deaton said taking a step back when he saw Derek's condition.

"Wow?" Stiles asked him. "Wow as in 'I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do' kind of wow, cause that's the kind of wow we're hoping for?"

"I think you might be underestimating my abilities" I frowned grabbing a hold of Derek's hand and he was ice cold.

"He's cold" I spoke up looking up at Deaton worriedly. "Like really cold" Deaton quickly grabbed his other hand to feel for himself.

"Do you think this is permanent?" Scott asked making me look up again as Deaton shined a penlight into both of Derek's eyes testing the dilation.

"I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate" Deaton replied then looked up at us. "This is well beyond my experience"

"So what do we do with him?" Stiles asked him as I focused back on Derek.

"Until he wakes up, probably not much" I frowned not liking that. "It might be best to leave him with me, he'll be safe here"

"You mean from Kate?" I asked him looking up.

"If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate"

"Why would she do this to him?" I asked out loud without meaning to.

"Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her"

"And bad for everyone else" Stiles added making me growl angrily because this just flared up my vendetta against Kate and knew that if I get the chance she's dead and I don't care what happens to me.

"You guys should probably go home he doesn't look to be in any danger, so maybe the rest of you should get some sleep, it is a school night and you all need to start taking care of your own lives again"

"Someone should stay with you guys" Scott protested.

"I'm not going anywhere, he is my life" I argued without looking up from Derek. "My grades are fine despite missing a few classes" I added looking up when they seemed hesitant.

"I'm so not okay with this" Stiles protested so I turned to him angrily.

"Guys go" I argued.

"No" I glared at him and let my eyes glow bright gold then turned to Scott for help.

"Text us if everything happens" I nodded my head looking back down at Derek squeezing his hand.

"Nope, still not okay with it" Stiles protested yet again but Scott grabbed his shoulder and started dragging him out as Lydia followed them. "Not going…okay just cause your stronger…" I rolled my eyes without looking up.

"Yell out if anything happens" Deaton told me before he left me walking towards the front, I nodded then gently brushed Derek's hair away from his eyes without letting go of his other hand.

"You're going to be okay, I promise we're going to do everything we can to fix this" I pulled a seat over and just sat up watching him for the rest of the morning not realizing that I fell asleep until I woke up to the sound of Deaton looking over Derek and noticed he'd pulled the desk chair away from the table. "How's he doing?"

"His heart rate is alarmingly high" I stood up anxiously and walked over to stand next to him and grabbed Derek's hand again noting he was a lot warmer now.

"He's a lot warmer now" I spoke out loud.

"Skyler, I'm going to try something I want you to keep holding his hand if that's okay" I nodded since he didn't have to ask me twice but I was a little concerned on what he was doing since I didn't want to treat my boyfriend like a lab rat.

He grabbed a small scalpel holding it up and I looked at him with hard eyes but he gave me a look asking me to trust him so I sighed nodding my head then watched as he ran it down his arm making a cut but it healed immediately which shouldn't have been possible.

"That…looks like it healed really fast" I pointed out the obvious looking up at Deaton confused.

"Unusually fast"

"What does it mean?" I asked him worriedly.

"I'm not sure" he replied then looked up. "Let's try something else, grab me a five-millimeter syringe, top drawer" I nodded then reluctantly let go of his hand and went towards the drawers opening the right one since I'd helped Scott out here sometimes and knew my way around but the sound of Derek standing up behind us made me turn and saw him awake.

"Derek" I took a step forward but Deaton held out his arm stopping me when we saw Derek's claws and glowing blue eyes.

"Derek?"

"Derek are you alright?" I asked ignoring Deaton's attempt to keep me back. "Derek hey it's me, it's Skye" he looked up at me but I saw no recognition in his eyes.

"Are you all right, Derek?" Deaton asked him holding me back again clearly seeing Derek didn't seem to know who I was. "Wait" I didn't take my eyes off Derek even as he took a step towards me.

"Derek" come on you know who I am, he started holding his head and looked completely disorientated.

"Can you hear me, your safe" Deaton cut in holding his hand out towards Derek. "Derek?" Derek finally looked up but then lashed out slashing his claws across Deaton's arm before sprinting out of the clinic.

"Derek!" I yelled going to follow him but Deaton's painful groan made me pause and look back to see him sitting on the ground where he fell holding his arm which was bleeding, I frowned conflicted between catching up with my clearly confused mate but Deaton came first.

"Call Scott" I nodded and called Scott while grabbing out some stuff to tend to the wound on Deaton's arm but it went straight to voicemail.

"Scott really need you to call me back, like now!" I hung up the phone then tried Stiles but same result so I groaned and knew they would be in History right now so I texted Mr Yukimura.

**Scott, call Skyler**

Satisfied that would get their attention I started patching up the wound on Deaton's arm cleaning it out with antiseptic then started tapping a gauze pad over it just as Stiles, Scott and Lydia ran in looking around hastily.

"Where is he?" Scott asked.

"He's gone" I sighed looking down at my task.

"I don't think he's just younger in body, I think he's younger in his mind too" Deaton added and they looked at us confused.

"He didn't recognize either of us and he looked like he was scared out of his mind" I seconded finishing up then looked up towards Scott and Stiles.

"So if you're a teenage werewolf and your scared, where do you go?" Stiles asked.

"A wolf goes back to its den, but Derek lives in a loft" Scott replied looking at him.

"Not when he was a teenager" Stiles argued.

"The Hale house" I spoke up when I realized that was exactly where Derek would be heading at this age. "He wouldn't remember the fire"

"It wouldn't have happened yet" Deaton added, the boys nodded at me and we started to leave.

"Hold on" Lydia spoke up for the first time stopping us from leaving. "Say you do manage to catch up to him, what are you going to say to him, that his whole family is dead?"

"I guess we're going to have to" Scott replied looking at me but I frowned since I knew how the fire and his family's death really affected Derek behind the 'I don't care' attitude he put off for everyone else and knew telling him would only hurt him again which I didn't want to do.

"Oh, good luck with that" Lydia said sarcastically.

"She's probably right, maybe we shouldn't" I replied looking up at Scott.

"At least until we figure out how to get him back to normal" Stiles added.

"We can't lie to him" Scott protested nodding at me.

"Okay I'll do it"

"No he's right, I don't think any of us can" I argued looking at Stiles. "Remember, he can hear our heartbeat rising" I sighed looking down. "When we find him, we tell him the truth"

"If he gets to the house first, you won't have to" Deaton replied, I nodded then we set out getting into Stiles' Jeep hoping to beat him there but on the way we overheard a police call on Stiles' radio about a teenager being brought in and knew straight away we we're already too late and Stiles turned around heading for the station instead.

When we got to the station, we ran straight in and saw Stiles' dad looking at young Derek then the computer screen then at Derek again so we were too late yet again, the Sherriff looked up when he saw us run in then he waved us to his office.

"I want you to be honest with me" the Sheriff said looking at Stiles before he looked around the room at me and Scott. "Absolutely and completely honest" we all nodded. "Have you been time travelling?" I stifled a laugh holding my hand over my mouth.

"Hang on, what?" Stiles asked just as appalled at his dad's accusation as I was.

"Because if time travelling is real, you know what I'm done, I'm out, you're going to be driving me to Eichen House"

"We found him like that" Scott argued making me groan because that wasn't going to help our situation.

"Where, swimming in the fountain of youth!?" the Sheriff exclaimed quietly.

"No, we found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec Temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake" I closed my eyes and shook my head because there goes not worrying their parents since we'd lied about the trip to Mexico.

"You told me you were camping!" the Sheriff exclaimed again.

"Yeah we we're, in Mexico" Stiles replied trying to placate his father.

"Derek's been aged backwards, he can't remember anything" I cut in before the father and son started arguing because there was a much more important matter than our trip to Mexico without their parents' permission.

"We just need to talk to him" Stiles added.

"Yeah well so far he's not talking to anybody" the Sheriff argued.

"He'll talk to me" Scott replied looking at Derek through the windows so the Sheriff let him in and he sat down on the brown leather couch as the Sheriff gave us privacy.

"Hey Derek, you need to come with us" Scott said as soon as the Sheriff closed the door.

"Why would I go anywhere with you" Derek replied staring up at Scott but his eyes met mine briefly and I saw them pull together as he stared at me.

"There was an accident, you lost some memory but we can help you get it back" Scott said getting Derek's attention back on him.

"How much memory?" Derek asked him.

"A lot but you can trust us" Scott replied then bent down so that he was out of view of the Sheriff and Deputy's and I watched as he glowed his eyes looking up at Derek.

"You're an Alpha" Derek noted then looked up at me again. "Okay who are you and who's he, who are you?" he looked towards Stiles.

"Oh, where the one's keeping you out of jail" Stiles replied looking up.

"Let us help you" I spoke up for the first time and stepped forward.

"No" Derek mouthed leaning back in his seat.

"Okay dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there, you need to listen to us and that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolfman, you got that?" Stiles protested dramatically.

"I'm fine as long as it's not on a full moon" Derek argued.

"You still have trouble with the full moon?" Scott asked sounding shocked.

"I said I'm fine" Derek snapped looking up at him.

"Alright, you coming with us or not?" Stiles cut in.

"You want me to trust you?" Derek asked looking at him before turning to me and Scott. "Where's my family?" I looked at Scott trying to think of the best way to answer that then sighed and looked back down towards Derek.

"There was a fire and… " I spoke up looking straight into his eyes but realised I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell him the truth. "They're not here anymore, they're fine, just had to move out of Beacon Hills and we're going to take you to them as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back" I added lying my ass off and saw Derek nod before exhaling.

"Okay" he finally agreed.

"I shouldn't have done that, I lied my ass off" I spoke up while we we're waiting for Derek to be let go.

"Hey your ass if fine you saved him a ton of unnecessary pain" Stiles replied and I sighed nodding but didn't feel any better about it. "We'll figure this out in a day or two he goes back to being old Derek, everybody's happy except Derek who's never happy unless he's in bed with you" I growled and hit the back on his head.

"It's just another person we're lying to and just that I always feel like it's better when we tell the truth with Lydia, my mom, Skye's dad, your dad" Scott cut in looking at us.

"But that is Derek Hale in there he may be a kid right now but he's still Derek Hale" Stile's replied.

"Alright take him to my house and don't let him out of your sight" Scott said looking at me.

"Not going to be a problem" I replied looking back at Derek and once again our eyes met but I looked away first because it killed me when I still saw no recognition or love in his eyes that I was so used to seeing when he looked at me.

"And where are you going?" Stile's asked him.

"I'm going to talk to the guy we should have gone to before" Scott replied and I knew exactly who he was talking about so I rolled my eyes because that seemed like a fool's errand because Peter was the last person we should be going to for help.

"Uh yeah I hate that guy" Stile's stated and we watched Scott leave.

"He's wasting his time Peter's useless" I added then hit him as Derek was walking up to us so we took him back to our place and it was definitely an awkward car ride especially when I felt Derek's gaze on the back of my head the whole way but I didn't dare look back once because I didn't know what the hell to do since he wasn't my Derek and if we couldn't find a way to change him back then I'd be lost.

"We're just going to wait here for Scott, we're going to sit quietly and we're not going to call or talk anyone" Stiles said as we let ourselves into Scott's place since Stiles had a key.

"Do I talk to you?" Derek asked him walking in behind us.

"No" Stile's replied.

"Good" Derek spat back making me smile just slightly .

"Fine" Stile's replied and I rolled my eyes at them because even when he was our age, Derek and Stiles couldn't get along.

"Who's going to talk to him?" Derek said suddenly pointing at Scott's dad who was standing in front of us with a take-out bag in his hand.

"Ah, are you getting taller?" Stiles asked looking at Agent McCall.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked us and looking like he was looking for Scott behind us.

"Waiting for Scott" Derek replied before Stiles or I could.

"Yeah so am I, we're supposed to have dinner" Agent McCall replied gesturing to the food bag in his hand. "I brought extra, you kids hungry"

"Yeah" Derek replied again before Stiles or I could say no.

"No, we're not hungry" Stiles quickly argued.

"No I'm starving" Derek protested looking at us.

"None of us are hungry" Stiles argued again. "Thanks though"

"Okay well if you two aren't hungry, your friend can still eat with us, what's your name?"

"Miguel" Stiles replied before Derek could reply this time since the last thing we needed was for Agent McCall and Stiles gave him a silent 'what' confused as to why we had to conceal his true identity. "My cousin Miguel, from Mexico…" Agent McCall then said something in Spanish and I panicked briefly but Derek replied in almost perfect Spanish making me frown since I had no idea he could speak Spanish.

"Fantastic, egg roll?" Agent McCall asked looking at Derek.

"Hell yeah" Derek agreed then went and sat down and Stile's laughed nervously then we followed him this was going to next to one of the weirdest dinners I had ever sat through.

"So Miguel what did you say your last name was again?" Agent McCall asked halfway through eating the food and I tensed sitting straighter in my seat.

"Oh it's Juarez…Cinqua Tiago" Stiles said quickly before Derek could reply and added to our lie.

"That's a mouthful" Agent McCall replied then looked back up at Derek. "How do you spell that?" I frowned because he was suspicious and was trying to poke holes in our story, Derek shrugged looking at Stiles but then his eyes caught something on the table and when I followed his line of sight I cursed under my breathe.

"Mr McCall you're an FBI agent?"

"He's a low level, very low level" Stile's replied quickly. "He doesn't even have a voice"

"So do you investigate murders?" Derek asked my dad completely undeterred.

"Sometimes when it's a federal crime"

"What about fires?" I pretended to cough in hopes that would tell Derek to cut it out.

"Oh my god I wonder where Scott is, shouldn't Scott be here by now we should call Scott" Stile's said with his mouth still full and pulled out his phone.

"What kind of fires are you talking about?" Agent McCall asked Derek.

"Do you know anything about the Hale family?" Derek replied and I closed my eyes because seriously the suspicious look on McCall's face was not good considering he knew Derek and had arrested him.

Agent McCall seemed to pass of his own suspicion then went on to tell Derek everything I'd lied about while Stiles and I could do nothing but sit and let him before we excused ourselves upstairs and the first thing Derek did was slam Stiles face first into Scott's closed bedroom door.

"Derek don't!" I snapped stepping forward in case he lost control and really hurt Stiles. "Okay we didn't lie, we just omitted certain truths"

"Vital truths now that I think about it" Stile's added and Derek let him go.

"I don't want to talk to you I want to talk to the Alpha, I'll talk to Scott" Derek said and I was hurt because he'd rather talk to Scott than me when Derek used to trust me over Scott.

"Okay, I'm going to go get him" Stiles replied opening the door. "My phones downstairs going to call him real quick, you stay here just don't move okay, don't move" Stiles walked out but then spastically jumped into sight again. "Don't…I thought you" I rolled my eyes as he went downstairs leaving me alone with Derek.

"Who are you?" Derek suddenly asked confusing me as I looked back up at him. "Why do you smell like me?" I frowned because I hadn't thought of that, no wonder he's been giving me odd looks since the police station.

"That's complicated and it's probably easier to leave it to mystery until we can get your memories back"

"My mother told me about this once, she said mates share the same scent after completing the mating process" I frowned crossing my arms across my chest looking down at my feet.

"Just let it go Derek" I backed up sending him an apologetic look before I left the room because it was just too hard to look at him and see no recognition in his eyes but still feel the connection to be closer to him.

"Skye what are you doing, your meant to be watching Derek" Stiles said looking up when I came downstairs.

"I can't…I can't look at him" I replied fighting back my tears.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I stared after the girl as she left because I sensed something about her, she was beautiful obviously but there was more to her, she seemed to be in pain every time she looked at me so I guessed she knew me and we'd been close but I didn't remember her at all, I sighed then sat down on the bed just as the door in front of me started creaking open and I watched as…Kate walked out.

"Kate" I asked confused she looked…different.

"Hey handsome" she replied walking towards me. "Been a long time" she smiled. "Longer then you think" I was confused but then I remembered the Alpha telling me I've lost memory. "I could really use your help, come with me" she nodded towards the window, I looked towards the door thinking about the girl…Skyler I think her name was but then nodded and followed her out the window.

* * *

**Skyler's POV**

He finally got through to Scott and he told us what Peter told him about Kate and why she would've done this to him, she took him back to the age when they we're together and he trusted her so we started walking upstairs.

"No he's in your bedroom, he'll be totally fine and to be honest I'm starting to miss the old Derek" I smiled at Stiles' words. "So if you actually think that Kate's coming to find him…" we walked in just as we saw Kate leaving out the window but she looked back at us and smiled before jumping down out of sight. "You might be right" Stiles said as I growled ready to take off after them because I was not letting Kate get her claws into him again. "No, no wait if you go after her you'll just get yourself killed"

"I can't just let him go with her" I shook of his arm.

"Skye we'll get him back but right now, we need help" he replied just as we both got a text from Scott telling us to meet him at the school which is where Peter thought they'd be heading, I growled angrily because it always seemed to be the bloody school.

Stiles and I quickly ran out to the jeep and he drove as fast as he dared to pick up Lydia and Kira on our way then we finally pulled up at the school but both Kira and I both heard Scott roar so we took off ahead of Stiles and saw Malia and Scott laying on the ground fighting some type of creature.

We jumped into the fight and tried to help fight them off but then Kira looked like she got cocky and ended up dooming us both because when I noticed her look back at Scott and the creature raise its bone knife thing, I ran in and tried to help her but we both got knocked to the ground next to Scott, I groaned as I held the heavily bleeding wound on my side.

I looked up when Derek came out of nowhere and started fighting them I wanted to scream at him not to but then something started to happen to him, he was turning back to his old self every time one of the creatures hit him, we heard a distant howl that wasn't any one of us so it must have been Kate calling them off and the creatures ran off so we all stood up and looked at Derek's back but I found myself itching forward.

"Derek?" I asked and he turned to us but his eyes were glowing gold which made me jerk back because that shocked and confused me since they were blue when he was a kid and somehow I didn't like it because I knew that it wasn't going to be a good thing especially for Derek since I knew what his blue eyes meant to him.

"Skyler" he said with his eyes fading back to his forest green, I could only stare and hold my side but then shook my head and ran into his arms holding him tightly because I'd honestly thought I'd lost him forever and these past two months have been hell on me.

"Oh god…I missed you so much, I love you…I love you" I cried out as he held me against him just letting me get it all out.

"Shh Skye, it's okay…I love you to" I nuzzled my head in his chest as everyone started leaving relived that Derek was okay but Derek and I just stood here holding each other reveling in the fact that he was back and he remembered but I knew our troubles we're far from over.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think so far, please let me know by Reviewing. **


	3. Ep 3 - Muted

**Skye's POV**

Derek and I walked into the loft and I nervously looked around at all the liquor bottles that we're scattered all over since during my search for him I'd attempted to get myself drunk as a distraction but we really couldn't feel any affect from alcohol which sucked.

"I…uh haven't had the chance to clean up" he kicked a bottle out of his way. "I'm sorry" I started picking them up but he was quick to stop me.

"It's okay just leave it, we'll clean up later" he pulled me into his arms again and I didn't protest because it felt so good to be back in his arms, I wrapped my own arms around his shoulders holding him tight as I sighed into his neck taking a huge inhale of his scent feeling it calming me down.

"I missed you so much Derek" he sighed into my neck.

"I wish I could say I missed you but being unconscious the last…" he looked confused.

"Two months" I filled in for him leaning back.

"Two months?" I nodded then felt his arms tighten around me again. "I'm so sorry Skye, I tried everything to fight her but she knocked me out and then I was woken up by a beautiful girl and her friend breaking a whole into my prison" I frowned feeling fresh tears fall down my cheeks as I shook my head.

"I don't blame you Derek" I pulled him tight into a hug again because I never wanted to let him out of my sight again.

"How did you guys find me?" I let him go and he sat on his bed moving a few bottles off it in the process.

"For most of it I tried on my own telling Scott and Stiles that everything was fine but then Scott finally figured it out after texting your phone asking where you we're since he caught onto my lame attempt at lies then we enlisted Deaton's help who told us about the hunter's mark on some shell casings I found" he nodded.

"The Calavera's we're here first asking for some she-wolf which I guess is Kate now that I think about it but she's not a wolf"

"She's a Werejaguar" I filled in nodding my head as I sat beside him. "Why didn't you howl?" I asked him looking up.

"It all just happened so fast and you we're with your dad so I…" I growled cutting him off.

"Derek are you serious, I've told you at least a hundred times by now that you are all that matters to me and you should have howled, you should have-"

"I know and I'm sorry, I never wanted to put you through any of this" I sighed shaking my head because I didn't want to fight with him.

"Again it's not entirely your fault and I really don't want to fight, so can we just put it behind us" he nodded then pulled me to sit on his lap.

"I really am sorry Skye so I can do that, I just want to forget about it too" he cupped my cheeks brushing his thumb over my cheeks. "You know I love you right?" I smiled leaning into his touch.

"Yeah" he smiled then pulled my lips into his kissing me slow and passionate making my head spin just slightly before I pulled back with a ridiculous smile on my face. "I love you Derek, more than anything and I'm glad your home"

"It feels good to be home, despite it smelling like a brewery in here" I chuckled shaking my head.

"I'm really sorry about that but it was the only thing to help the pain even if I didn't feel a single thing"

"Yeah one of the bad perks of werewolf healing, we can't get drunk" I nodded having already known about it from the time Stiles and I had tried to get Scott drunk to get over his break up with Allison.

"I know but thought I'd try" he rolled his eyes and shook his head but smiled.

"God I love you" I chuckled then pulled him into a kiss before I started running my hands up underneath his shirt feeling his perfect abs.

"I love you to" he nodded then removed his own shirt before grabbing mine and pulled it over my head and it didn't take long for the rest of our clothes to follow and we we're finally reunited.

Derek and I stayed wrapped up in each other for most of the weekend relishing in his return to adulthood and being together again but then it was back to reality which really sucked because I just wanted to stay wrapped up in the sheets together but we had work to do and started looking for Kate but so far we're having no such luck for an entire week so we asked Braeden to meet us for her help.

When Braeden finally arrived she walked in and quickly made herself comfortable by pulling up a chair and put her feet up onto the table like she owned the place and I frowned not liking it since although I'd treated the loft poorly over the last two months littering it with alcohol bottles at least it was mine to ruin if I wanted to since I lived here.

"That table's Italian" Peter spoke up, I didn't want him here but this involved him to since Kate was responsible for him losing nearly a hundred and seventeen million dollars in bearer bonds.

"So are these boots" Braeden argued making my frown deepen especially when Derek smiled. "Are we going to talk interior design and fashion, or are we going to talk numbers?" Peter sighed then started scribbling out a figure on a piece of paper but I noticed Braeden's eyes shift over to Derek so I turned and saw him staring into the lens' of his aviator shades.

I shifted closer and put my hand on his shoulder because I'd been sensing something in him over the last few days and I'd noticed him leave bed a few times to lock himself in the bathroom and I had a feeling it was because of his eyes being different and that's what he was looking at, I looked back up at Peter as he slid the piece of paper with his price towards Braeden but she just crossed it out and wrote a new number then pushed it back to him.

"We're hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the President" I rolled my eyes taking a glance at the paper and my eyes widened at the number.

"I was hired by the Calavera's to find Kate you're hiring me to find her first, going against the Calavera's is what's going to cost you" Peter wrote a new number and pushed it back to Braeden but she just pushed it back to him, Peter scoffed and stood up.

"We'll pay just find Kate that's all we want" Derek cut in grabbing the paper and tore it up.

"Are you insane?!" Peter exclaimed as he slammed the door behind Braeden after she left to get to work.

"We didn't have a choice" Derek sighed without looking up at him.

"We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing" I added backing up Derek as I jumped up to sit on the table next to him.

"If we don't find out who told Kate about the vault, we don't get those bonds back!" Peter argued walking towards us. "What do you think I'm going to do then, huh?" I frowned because I knew exactly what he would do. "Get a job, my resume is slightly out of date" I scoffed and rolled my eyes because that is exactly what he should do. "We got robbed Derek, robbed!" he grabbed for Derek's shoulder but Derek spun around grabbing his arm and roared baring his fangs towards Peter.

"Derek enough!" I stood up ready to throw myself in-between them if they started fighting.

"Oh that's a new look for you" Peter spoke up mentioning Derek's eyes, Derek threw Peter's arm away stepping back from him. "What happened to your eyes?"

"I don't know" Derek replied seething with anger. "But I'm willing to pay to find out" I sighed looking at the time because I was going to be late to school.

"If I leave for school am I going to return to find you two at each other's throats" I grabbed my textbooks off the table and stuffed them into my bag. "Are you okay?" I asked Derek quietly.

"Yeah, I'll call you if something comes up" I nodded then went to leave but he grabbed my hand pulling me back to him pulling me into a kiss making me smile ignoring Peter who pretended to gag behind us.

"Hm I love you" I mumbled against his lips.

"Love you to" I smiled slinging my backpack over my shoulder then grabbed my helmet. "Drive safe"

"Always do" I replied before walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Skyler" I rolled my eyes and flipped Peter off before walking out heading over to the elevator.

_"She's still lovely as ever" _I growled at Peter's words and fought with the urge to go back and put him on his ass but I really needed to go to school since I've really been slacking off in my school work lately.

I pulled up in my usual parking spot then went straight towards the lacrosse field to meet up with Scott and Stiles seeing them walk out of the boy's locker room so I quickly ran to catch up with them making noise so that I didn't scare Stiles.

"Of course you're still the team captain, you got your grades up just like Coach told you to, right?" I heard Stiles ask Scott before they both turned to me.

"Yeah but he never told me I was back on the team, he just told me to show up at tryouts today" Scott replied without really looking at me or Stiles and he seemed lost in his own head.

"Haven't we got bigger things to deal with then your lacrosse stats, did you tell Argent yet?" I cut in.

"Ah I texted him but he didn't get back to me" Scott replied, I turned around and stopped him.

"You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?" I asked shocked because that just wasn't something you told someone over a text.

"I didn't have the money to call France"

"Yeah you think you got money problems, try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House" Stiles cut in and I sighed because I knew about Stiles and his dad having money problems and wished I could help but I wasn't really rolling in the dough since being emancipated and was seriously considering getting a job.

"Another notice?" I asked him.

"Yeah this one said 'final' now what the hell are we even doing here anyway, Skye's right-"

"Naturally" I joked cutting him off but Stiles slapped me making me glare at him and slap him back.

"We got like a hundred and seventeen million problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them" Stiles finished his sentence and I rolled my eyes but then looked at Scott who was suddenly looking behind us.

"It is now" Stiles and I turned around seeing a freshman who was in one word amazing, he was in the goal and was catching every ball thrown at him.

"Who the hell is that?" Stile's asked as the kid took his helmet off

_"Nice Liam, you might just be our first ever freshman captain"_ I heard another freshman say congratulating his friend.

"His names Liam" I replied looking back at Scott and Stiles who both had their mouths hanging open staring at Liam making me roll my eyes.

"Okay, maybe we should just practice a little bit" Stile's said then they went on the field to practice so I sat on the stands and attempted to get some forgotten homework done.

After practice I waited for them outside the boy's locker room but heard them started interrogating Liam which made me groan because I don't see how Liam is any of our problem considering we really did have more pressing supernatural problems to worry about then their position on the lacrosse field.

_"Hey Liam…want to explain what that was out there?"_ Stiles asked as I leaned against the wall pretending to be examining my nails as I followed the conversation inside ignoring the boys walking out whistling cat calls at me.

_"What do you mean?"_ I heard Liam ask him.

_"That little display, your little circus act"_

_"What circus act?" _

_"You caught every shot"_

_"I was in goal"_ Liam replied making me smile because Scott and Stiles were being really stupid and immature confronting Liam like this but I knew if I told them not to do or say something will just make them do it.

_"Yeah but nothing, not a single shot got pass you"_

_"Yeah I was the goalie, you guys played this game before?" _Liam protested and I could imagine the confused look on his face because this was really weird especially for Stiles to be the one interrogating him.

_"You're a freshman right?"_ Scott finally cut in and asked Liam.

"Yeah"

"_But you weren't here last semester"_ Stiles pointed out.

_"Transferred from Devenford Prep"_ I could hear Liam's heart skip meaning and frowned because that meant he'd just lied to the boys.

_"You transferred?"_ Scott asked probably having heard it as well

"Yeah" Liam replied and I picked up he was getting nervous but trying to hide it.

_"No you got kicked out didn't you"_ I rolled my eyes at Scott's reply because I really don't see how that's relevant.

_"Alright look"_ Liam scoffed and was feeling nervous again. _"Kicked out, transferred, what do you guys care, I came here to play lacrosse, team could use a few good players right"_ I nodded since it was true, Jackson was gone and now so was Isaac since he went with Argent after Allison died.

_"No, no we don't need any more good players"_ Stiles replied.

_"Actually we could use a couple"_ Scott cut in making me chuckle under my breathe.

_"Alright how'd you get this good, have you always been this good or did it just suddenly happen once overnight, have you ever been out in the middle of the woods on the night of the full moon"_ my eyes widened and quickly made my way into the locker room not caring about any other boys who might have still been changing because they were going to reveal too much.

"Stiles!" I called making all three of them turn to me.

"Look I learned from my step-father all right, he made team captain when he was just a sophomore, like you" Liam replied nodding at Scott then turned back to his section of the lockers. "And yeah, I am just that good" he added smiling at Stiles before leaving with his stuff making me smirk.

"Wasn't lying that time" I told the boys. "And by the way you two are idiots, why don't you scream our secret to the whole school" I whispered underneath my breath before leaving them to get to class which we were already late for.

Stiles finally caught up with me and we were walking towards math when we saw Malia trying to back out of the class so Stiles grabbed her shoulders and lead her back in before she had the chance to run.

"I hate math, it's pointless" Malia protested with his attempts at getting her inside.

"It's school" Stiles replied nodding his head as he led her towards an empty seat. "School is important and math is essential"

"To what?" Malia asked him taking the empty seat beside Lydia, Stiles took the one behind her so I sat in the one behind Lydia.

"Knowing how much to tip at restaurants" Stiles replied and I rolled my eyes.

"And less important things like medicine, economics, engineering" Lydia added shaking her head at Stiles.

"Tipping" Stiles insisted.

"Oh for god's sake…" I groaned quietly rolling my eyes but Ms Fleming started the lesson.

"Alright volunteers to the board, Lydia, Skyler, Malia" I looked up sighing because I'd been hoping not to be called upon today because I really didn't feel like I was up to speed having not done a lot of school work these last two months since my mind was just not with anything but finding Derek.

"Um…I didn't volunteer" Malia protested.

"You did now, to the board" Ms Fleming insisted as Lydia and I stood up, Malia turned to Stiles as he gave her thumbs up signal but she growled at him and his smile dropped making me chuckle as I passed them, we started solving our math problems with Lydia making it look easy and I was managing surprisingly but Malia was having trouble with hers.

"Did you go over the notes I gave you?" Lydia asked her when she stopped and stared at the board puzzled and nervous.

"I didn't understand them" Malia replied, Lydia looked back at Ms Fleming who was busy so she turned back to her problem but quickly looked at Malia's

"..'X' equals twenty five" Lydia said giving Malia the answer, I rolled my eyes but noticed Malia's claws had come out.

"And I'd put away the claws" I added finishing up with my equation then took my seat again looking over when I heard Stiles' phone buzzing in his pocket. "What?" I asked when he looked up, he turned his phone so I could see the screen, it was a news update. 'Triple Murder developing'

After class we went in search of Scott to tell him even if this didn't exactly involve us considering it didn't sound like anything to do with something supernatural but we finally found Scott who was with Kira and we filled them in on the case.

"An axe murderer?" Kira asked us to clarify.

"A family murdering axe murder" Stiles specified.

"I already heard about it" Scott replied.

"Wait what, you did how?" Stiles asked him quickly.

"My mom called me, she knew we'd see it on the news"

"Perfect let's go" Stiles replied turning around to leave school.

"Whoa, whoa" Scott stopped him. "We've got econ in five minutes"

"Right did you forget that part about the family murdering axe murder?" Stiles argued looking between us all.

"Did you forget that your dad's the Sheriff, they want us to stay out of it" Scott replied looking at Stiles to get his point across and I agreed, it was time we started focusing back in on normal teenage stuff instead of solving murders and nearly getting ourselves killed.

"Are you guys kidding me?!" Stiles protested. "There's a family murdering axe murder and we're not going to do anything about it?"

"Maybe we should just let the adults handle it" Kira cut in shaking her head, I turned to her frowning because I'd forgotten she was here but my attention turned back to Stiles as he looked around at our serious faces.

"So the three of you, you just want to stay here, school, go to class?"

"Yeah, I promised my dad before he emancipated me that I'd focus on school and you know…not get killed" I replied shaking my head.

"Never heard anything so irresponsible in my life" Stiles argued then walked away as I scoffed because I didn't see how staying at school over following an axe murder was irresponsible.

"See you at tryouts?" Scott called after him making me laugh as I left them and headed to class behind Stiles.

After school I decided to skip watching Scott and Stiles' tryouts since I knew they'd make the team, well Scott I was sure about but Stiles would manage to talk his way onto the team, I parked in the underground parking lot of the loft but frowned as I took off my helmet and noticed Braeden's bike parked next to the Camaro.

I hopped off my bike then headed into the building and rode the old rusty elevator to the top inhaling as I hopped out and growled under my breath at Braeden's scent as I walked in to see Derek looking through what looked like a case file, he looked up but otherwise didn't acknowledge my presence which angered me a little especially when I saw that Braeden was shirtless standing behind him in just her bra.

"There's nothing in here about Kate" Derek protested flipping through the pages. "This killer used an axe"

"Actually he used a military tomahawk" Braeden argued.

"That's not in this report" Derek pointed out looking up at me but I avoided his gaze in case he could see my anger that he had been alone with her like this, I wasn't usually the jealous type but there was something about Braeden that I didn't like.

"I know" Braeden smiled finally pulling on her shirt.

"Are you going to tell us what else you know?" I cut in unable to stop myself because the sooner we got this done the sooner Braeden could leave and we wouldn't have to see her again.

"Not yet" she insisted making me roll my eyes. "Cause I don't really know much"

"But you know something" Derek asked closing the file and turned to her once she was fully dressed.

"Maybe, the problem is the people I need to talk to right now, don't talk to people like you two" I frowned crossing my arms across my chest.

"You want me to wait for you?" I had to fight the growl down again at Derek's reply, I really didn't like this.

"I want you to trust me" Braeden said leaning in closer to him, I bawled my fists as my claws extended.

"And why would I trust you?" Derek asked her. "I don't know anything about you"

"Yeah well I know you" Braeden replied making my anger even worse as I felt my eyes flare up with power so I quickly looked away so Derek didn't see me. "And I know what you really want" she started walking around the table towards him and if she wasn't careful I wouldn't be able to stop my wolf from acting out if she got any closer. "You want what Kate stole from you" she spoke some sort of foreign language. "It means 'the true nature of someone is reflected in their eyes' in your cases, the color of your eyes" she walked towards her jacket and picked it up.

"You get a week" he replied tossing her gun to her, she caught it effortlessly then left.

I frowned walking towards the bed shedding my leather jacket and threw it down on the bed as I rolled my shoulders and neck trying to roll the tension out, then pulled my phone out of my pocket as it beeped with a text and saw it was from Stiles.

**_Scott accidently hurt Liam, taking him to hospital – Stiles._**

"Bozo's" I muttered to myself sighing as I threw my phone down on the bed.

"What?" Derek asked as I sat down.

"Just Scott and Stiles being idiots as usual"

"Then tell me what's wrong with you" I looked up confused and he smiled walking towards me before sitting down next to me. "Skye your chemo signals don't lie" I frowned shaking my head.

"It's nothing" I lied without looking at him.

"You wanna try that again" I sighed looking up at him.

"Derek just leave it please I don't want to talk about it" I went to get up but he grabbed my hand standing up to.

"Skye come on please, what's wrong?" I sighed avoiding his eyes. "Skye?"

"I don't know okay, I walked in and saw you with a half-naked woman and it…it made me, I don't know what I feeling okay"

"Skye look at me okay, you never have to worry about anyone else because I don't even think about other women the way I do you, you're my mate and you mean the world to me" I sighed looking up at him. "But I got to say your really cute when your jealous" I growled looking up at him.

"I was not jealous" he chuckled.

"Oh you so we're" I rolled my eyes but ended up smiling especially when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss.

He started backing me up and my knees hit the edge making me fall back and bring him down with me which we just laughed at before kissing again slowly moving in a well-practiced rhythm, I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off before flipping him over and started kissing my way down his neck following a perfect line down his chest but was quickly thrown underneath him his lips connecting with my neck.

I smiled running my hands through his hair as he nibbled on my neck making me moan especially when he hit the sensitive spot behind my ear before I grew tired of the torture and started unbuckling his belt and started pushing his pants down hearing him chuckle but he didn't protest and returned the favor pulling my shirt off but before he could get too far my phone buzzed making me growl at the interruption and searched for it quickly reading the text from Lydia while Derek continued to kiss my neck.

**_Get to the hospital now, Scott we'll need your help! – Lydia_**, I sat up pushing Derek off me at the urgency of the words because Lydia didn't usually sound that way unless it was really urgent.

"Sorry babe, I have to go but I'll be back and we'll finish this as soon as I get home" I grabbed my shirt pulling it back on.

"Wait, wait what's going on?"

"I don't know but Lydia put an exclamation mark so it's urgent, I gotta meet Scott"

"Do you want me to come?" he asked me but I shook my head.

"No it's okay, probably just teenage drama" I leaned down and kissed him. "I'm sorry but we'll finish up later, I promise" he nodded standing up as I headed downstairs and straight over to my bike getting on and drove straight to the hospital running in and headed for the elevator but heard a loud growl on an above floor so I quickly ran towards the stairs instead and ran up but what I ran into first was Mrs McCall lying on the ground covered in blood. "Mrs McCall!" I ran over and fell to my knees beside her. "What happened, where's Scott?"

"The kid, Sean Walcott he attacked me and Scott was here, he stopped him then ran after him"

"Where?" I asked desperately. "Where'd he go?"

"They we're headed to the roof" I quickly stood and ran towards the stairs again running up to the roof out of the door just in time to see a guy pulling an axe out from a dead Sean's back but what surprised me more was that he had no mouth and that he put his finger to where his mouth should have been then left.

I turned to Scott then ran over to him since he had blood on his lips but then I finally saw and heard Liam grunting and holding his arm which was bleeding, I ran over to him but he cringed back and glared at Scott which finally made me realize what had happened especially when I saw the bite mark on Liam's arm, SCOTT HAD BIT HIM!.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think so far?  
Please Review.**


	4. Ep 4 - The Benefactor

**Skye's POV**

"It's Liam right?" I asked stepping forward with my hands up, he nodded his head before turning to Scott again with a glare so I sighed then walked over to Scott pulling him aside. "What the hell Scott?"

"I…there was nothing else I could've done" I sighed then looked up as I heard the sirens approaching.

"We have to go, we can't be seen here" I walked towards Liam and grabbed his un-injured arm and stood him up ignoring Liam's fearful look as we got him off the roof and put him in the back of his car

He quickly spoke to Stiles asking him to cover for us giving him as little information as we could for now while I kept Liam quiet before he finally came back, I jumped on my bike and followed him back to his house where Scott and I duct taped Liam and put him in Scott's bathtub.

"Honestly Scott what we're you thinking?" I asked again because I couldn't understand why the hell he'd bitten some totally innocent kid into this life.

"Skye there was nothing more I could've done it was either bite him or let him fall to his death, okay I made the decision and I'll deal with it" I shook my head and resumed pacing before we heard Stiles' Jeep pull up outside so we went downstairs to meet him.

"What did you tell your dad?" Scott asked as soon as we met him at the door.

"I told him everything you told me" Stiles replied following us in and towards the stairs.

"Like what?" I pressed.

"Like I said, I told my dad everything I could"

"But you didn't tell him about Liam?" Scott asked him anxiously.

"You guys barely told me about Liam" Stiles replied looking at me for more answers. "What did you guys do with him anyway?"

"He's upstairs" Scott and I replied at the same time.

"Doing what?"

"Um…lying down" Scott replied hesitating a little before we lead Stiles up to Scott's room and into his bathroom pulling back the shower curtain to reveal a very scared Liam staring up at us before we walked back out and sat on Scott's bed while I sat in his desk chair ignoring Scott because I had a feeling this was going to come back to bite as in the ass especially as Araya's warning echoed through my head.

"So you bit him?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah"

"And you's kidnapped him?"

"Yeah" Scott replied again.

"And you brought him here?"

"What else we're we supposed to do?" I snapped back at him, Stiles just nodded his head.

"This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?" muffled cries of protest came from the bathroom in reply making me smile a little. "As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans, you two...your plans suck" I rolled my eyes but then heard my phone start ringing with a familiar ringtone that I'd only set for one person so I quickly hung up since now was not the time.

"We know" Scott sighed loudly. "Which is why I called you"

"So what do we do, obi-wan?" I asked seeing Stiles look up then sighed, we grabbed Liam and we sat him in a chair at the end of Scott's bed.

"Liam, were going to take the tape off your mouth if you scream it goes right back on, if you talk quietly it stays off, got it?" Stiles asked him as Liam glared at us then nodded so Stiles ripped the tape off and Liam exclaimed painfully.

"Maybe a little more carefully next time Stiles" I protested hoping there was no next time.

"Okay Liam, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight and more confusing things are going happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight, do you understand?" Stiles asked him and I quirked and eyebrow at him since that made no sense.

"Not really" Liam replied glaring at him.

"Good, that's good" I rolled my eyes because this was far from good.

"I don't understand either" Scott interrupted so I slapped his arm.

"Maybe you guys should tell him" Stiles said hitting Scott's shoulder.

"Tell me what?" Liam snapped looking back and forth between the boys.

"Liam what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's going to change you" Scott began to explain.

"Unless it kills you" Stiles cut in.

"Oh my god" I muttered quietly to myself.

"Shouldn't have said that" Stiles added.

"What?" Liam responded quietly then I heard sniffling.

"Uh…uh-oh, uh-oh, is he…is he crying?" I rolled my eyes then leaned down to Liam's level.

"Liam it's okay, you're going to be alright, you're not going to die" I said trying to console Liam the best I could.

"Probably not" Stiles insisted bending down beside me.

"Stop it" Scott protested.

"Okay possibly not"

"Oh my god Stiles shut up" I cut in hitting the back of his head.

"Would you two stop it and just help me untie him" Scott asked looking at Stiles and they untied him which I didn't think was such a good idea. "Liam are you okay?" Scott asked him as he stood.

"We're sorry about that, were really sorry" Stiles added as Liam picked up the chair and hit Scott with it with enough force to knock Scott down and me into Scott's drawers. "Liam what the hell is your…" Liam punched Stiles before he good finish his sentence sending him flying back and landing on top of me. "AH!" Stiles groaned as Liam ran out, we all quickly got up and ran after him. "GET HIM!" the boys ran at him knocking into him and in the process they rolled down the stairs so I quickly followed.

When I ran down the stairs Liam was already out the door running down the street as Scott and Stiles were wrestling each other on the ground like complete and utter idiots, I rolled my eyes kicking both of them stopping them.

"I got him!" Stiles insisted holding onto Scott's leg. "I got him, I got him" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You guys are morons" I said making Stiles stop and see it was Scott's leg, Scott glared at him and pushed Stiles' foot off his head then looked at the door seeing it open.

"Your plan sucked too" Scott pointed out as they looked up at the swinging door.

"Argh I have to go" I groaned hearing my phone start ringing in my pocket again.

"What about Liam?" Scott asked holding his hands up.

"Relax, he'll be at school tomorrow and you can try again" I rolled my eyes then walked outside answering the phone. "Yeah Derek, I know I'm late-"

_"That's not why I'm calling, can you meet me in the preserve at lookout point" _I frowned confused.

"Uh sure but what's going on, are you okay?" I swung my leg over my bike.

_"Yeah I just want to talk, away from the drama" _

"Okay I'll be there soon" I hung up then sped stopping by the entrance to the preserve and ran to lookout point since my bike wasn't exactly off-road, I ran up seeing his Toyota so I climbed into the passenger seat. "Hey, what's up with this random idea?"

"What happened at the hospital tonight?" I frowned because I didn't know what to tell him.

"Uh…that's-"

"I know it wasn't just you and Scott up there" I sighed looking down.

"God Scott's probably going to kill me for this" I sighed loudly before looking up. "He bit someone" his eyes widened. "He didn't do it on purpose but this kid is a freshman at our school and he's not too enthusiastic about us" he looked forward.

"Well this is a new chapter for Scott" I nodded then leaned back in my seat and looked out at Beacon Hills.

"Yeah and I guess I'm kind of glad not to be an Alpha anymore" he grabbed my hand entwining our fingers making me look over at me with a smile.

"Yeah I wasn't exactly built for that role either" I moved over and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You'll need to help Scott though because he doesn't have a clue when it comes to training newly bitten werewolves" he nodded then laid his head on top of mine.

"Once we find Kate and find out what's going on with me, you and I we're going to go somewhere just us two" I looked up at him.

"You know I have school right and if my dad finds out I just dropped out of school then emancipating me won't matter, he'll kill me" he chuckled a little.

"I meant during the next break, take two weeks with just us maybe travel a bit" I smiled thinking that over quickly and knew it'd be perfect.

"I'd love to Derek, more than anything" I laid my head back onto his shoulder wrapping my arm around his waist as we sat in silence just enjoying the peace and quiet for once since we didn't get many chances to do stuff like this and if we didn't get any of our problems dealt with soon we wouldn't get many more.

I was rudely woken up by Derek's phone ringing in the center consul but I tried to ignore it but then mine started going off straight after his hung up, I growled angrily grabbing it out of my back pocket and answered it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

_"Skyler" _I growled at Peter's voice and went to hang up. _"Wait before you hang up, this is urgent" _I sighed loudly sitting up. _"Is Derek with you?" _I tapped Derek waking him up and he looked at me confused for a second.

"He's here, now what the hell do you want Peter?" Derek frowned grabbing the phone off me.

_"The killer was here and left me with a present" _my eyes widened.

"What, when?" I asked desperately.

_"Last night, he threw an axe right at me and I'm pretty sure it's laced with wolfsbane" _I looked up at Derek then sighed knowing what the right thing to do was.

"We'll be there soon" I grabbed the phone and hung up. "Drive to the east entrance, that's where my bike is" he nodded and quickly started the car driving to the east entrance and as soon as he pulled up beside my bike I jumped out. "Go I'll be right behind you" he nodded so I closed the door and rushed over to my bike getting on pulling on my helmet and followed him back to the loft.

We walked in and saw Peter sitting on the ground wincing every time he moved and the axe was still in his chest so we walked over quickly and Derek wasted no time in pulling it out making even me wince.

"The axe was definitely laced with wolfsbane" he pointed out seeing small traces of the wolfbane on the blade. "I don't know the species so I'm going to have to burn it out" Derek help up a small zippo lighter.

"I think I can handle a little flame" Peter replied shaking a little and was sweating like crazy, Derek smirked then used the lighter to lit up the blowtorch. "Oh hell!" I smiled a little then held Peter's shoulders down as Derek touched the flame to his chest and Peter screamed before I let him go as Derek had successfully burned the wolfsbane out and he collapsed to the ground.

"Oh don't be dramatic" I replied rolling my eyes and both Derek and I held out our hands, he took them and we helped him stand.

"He said he was after you" Peter spoke up looking at Derek.

"How does a guy with no mouth say anything?"

"With this" Peter replied holding up some kind of glove with a keypad attached to it, I frowned then looked over at the small digital clock on my bedside table.

"Is that the time, I've missed half the day of school how the hell did we sleep in this late" I went to grab my backpack to leave but Derek grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Skye I'm sure you'll survive missing one day" I frowned.

"But what if Scott needs my help with-" I stopped and looked at Peter. "Never mind your right, this is more important especially since this guy is now after you" I sighed then grabbed my laptop and started a search for anything about a mouthless killer but got nothing and after a few hours of me looking through police and news files I finally had enough when I didn't find a single thing and slammed the laptop closed. "There's nothing about any killer without a mouth"

"Skye relax" Derek closed the book he'd been looking through for answers then stood up and walked towards me. "Getting worked up isn't going to fix this any faster" he put his hands on my shoulders and started kneading and massaging them gently helping me relax. "Maybe we should go and see Stiles' father, see if he can make anything of this glove thing" I sighed nodding my head. "Come on" he grabbed my hand and we left getting into his Toyota and drove to the Sheriff's station.

When we walked in the Sheriff saw us and he led us straight back and into his office then we showed him the glove and started on telling him about how the guy with no mouth nearly killed Peter.

"I still don't get how this guy has no mouth" the Sheriff stated as he picked up the glove Derek had put on his table "I mean how can he eat?" Derek looked up with a sarcastic look in his eyes.

"Peter didn't get a chance to ask, he was fighting him off with a tomahawk buried in his chest" I chuckled rolling my eyes at Derek's smartass remark.

"Yeah and who goes around with a tomahawk?" Sheriff asked us.

"I carried one for IED removal in Afghanistan" Deputy Parrish cut in when he walked in making me jump since I hadn't even heard him come in. "It's military and so is that" he added pointing at the glove in the Sheriff's hand.

"Do you know what it's used for?" Derek asked him.

"Well this one looks like it's been modified" Parrish replied then the Sheriff looked up at me and Derek, we both nodded so he went and closed the door again before turning back to Parrish.

"Show us" he asked Parrish.

Parrish nodded then started logging onto a computer trying to pick up an IP address while we all waited, Derek was leaning back against the cabinets behind the Sheriff's desk and I was standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around me as I leaned against him.

"Okay I think I got an IP address" Parrish said after a little bit.

"That means we can find him right?" the Sheriff asked and stepped forwards to look at the screen.

"Definitely, especially if…" Parrish was cut off then the glove moved its fingers.

"What was that?" Derek and I asked at the same time.

"I think I found a message" Parrish announced when he looked back at the screen "Does anyone recognize the handle 'Benefactor'?"

"Money transferred, what does that mean?" Derek asked when we leaned forward to see the screen better.

"That mean this guy is not just a killer, he's an assassin" the Sheriff replied, I sighed looking down at the table because once again our lives just got even more complicated.

"Oh fantastic" I muttered looking up at Derek who squeezed my hand, we found out the IP address was coming from the school's Wi-Fi so we quickly made our way there along with the Sheriff.

As we walked in I wrapped my arms around myself because I really hated the school at night considering mostly everything bad that's ever happened to me has happened at the school especially after hours, the Sheriff was holding a flashlight and his gun up scanning the hallway.

"You know just because this guy connected to the school's Wi-Fi, doesn't mean he's still here" Derek pointed out as he grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles knowing full well I hated coming to school at night.

"True but I've seen enough of this school to keep a gun in my hand when walking in after dark" I smiled at the Sheriff's reply thankful I wasn't the only paranoid one but as we walked down the hallway I stopped sniffing the air more as I caught a scent.

"Like blood?" I asked knowing that smell anywhere and the Sheriff pointed his light at a pool of blood under one of the classroom doors.

"That doesn't make any sense" Derek spoke up sounding confused so I turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah no kidding" the Sheriff replied as he turned around scanning the hallways with his light and gun.

"That's not what I mean, I should have caught the scent before we walked in" Derek replied looking at me as I looked at him worriedly before we all turned back to the blood, Derek went to open the door but the Sheriff stopped him.

"Hold on" he whispered. "You nervous, makes me nervous" he added before looking through the window on the door before slowly opening the door just an inch, Derek looked inside when we saw a wire attached to the handle.

"It's an explosive, a claymore" he suddenly turned his head. "Get down!" he yelled grabbing the Sheriff and me just narrowly dodging the tomahawk that was thrown at us by the mouthless assassin.

We started fighting with him just narrowly dodging the tomahawks in his hands, the Sheriff was knocked to the ground so I went to make sure he was okay while Derek continued to fight the guy off and finally got the upper hand holding his arms behind his back so the Sheriff was quick to pull his gun on him.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can afford one…" the Sheriff read the guy his rights coming behind him with handcuffs but Derek and I both saw Peter running at us.

"No, Peter no!" Derek yelled once again pulling the Sheriff and I out of the way as Peter started attacking the assassin completely clawing out his throat in a vicious display, I closed my eyes leaning into Derek's chest especially when he held up a piece of skin he'd torn off but looked up when the Sheriff pointed his gun at Peter as he stood up and wiped his claws, we all stood up and watched Peter shake his head at the Sheriff knowing he wasn't going to shoot.

"We've learned a better way" Derek said angrily.

"I'm a creature of habit" Peter replied walking out as the Sheriff dropped the gun, I sighed turning back into Derek's chest looking away from the bloody body.

Derek and I reluctantly went back to the loft and he tried to get me to eat something but I couldn't not after seeing Peter rip out a man's throat no matter what the guy did nobody deserved that, I shook my head at Derek and he sighed putting it down on my bedside table.

"Skye are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied without really looking up.

"Wanna try that again?" he asked lifting my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"What do you want me to stay Derek, there is a million things wrong right now and we can't seem to catch a break" I ranted shaking my head fighting back the tears. "I seriously don't know how much more I can take" I said then looked back down at my hands as they started shaking until Derek grabbed them to steady them.

"Skye look at me" I sighed looking up and he wiped a single tear that fell. "Remember your first full moon" I nodded smiling a little. "You said those exact same words while we we're fighting Jackson and Matt but we got through it remember because we don't give up and I told you to promise me that you'd keep fighting no matter what"

"I'm trying Derek but it's different this time" he nodded moving closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"Skye you'll be fine and we'll get this sorted out, you're the strongest person and werewolf I know and with you by my side then I know anything is possible" he kissed my forehead. "I love you Skye, more than anything in the world"

"I know and I hope you know I love you too" I replied watching him smile and I felt the tension in my body leave because when Derek smiled everything just felt right. "Kiss me" I whispered when our lips were only a breath apart, I sighed when his lips finally touched mine and I grabbed his shirt pulling him with me as I laid down.

I reached for his shirt and we stopped kissing only enough so that we could get our shirts off, he started kissing down my neck, over my chest and down my stomach before reaching for the button on my jean shorts.

"I love when you show off your legs in these tiny shorts" he said making me smile as he slid them down my legs taking off my sneaker heels along with them leaving me in my underwear before climbing back up my body.

"I love you naked" I replied reaching for his jeans pulling his hips towards mine and I felt that he was already growing hard, he smiled and brushed my hair out of my face before giving me a sweet kiss.

"Where did my innocent blushing girlfriend go?" I smiled wrapping my legs around his waist.

"She went a few months without sex and a girl has needs" he frowned a little but his smile soon returned when I tugged at his jeans again getting a growl out of him. "I love you Derek" I undid the button and fly.

"I love you too" he replied as his lips found my neck and I squealed when he left a playful nip before taking his jeans and boxers off before finally unclipping my bra and ripping my underwear off then he quickly covered himself and was sinking inside me leaving me breathless.

I smiled and traced small circles on his chest as I laid curled beside him with my head resting on his chest as he played with my hair lazily almost lulling me asleep as it felt so soothing and peaceful and definitely what we both needed.

"I almost forgot how good sex with you was" I smiled looking up at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Skye?" he asked smiling so I slapped his chest.

"Don't ruin the moment Derek" he laughed then kissed my head before going back to running his hand through my hair and it finally did lull me to sleep peacefully wrapped up in my mates warmth.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think, Please Review :)**


	5. Ep 5 - IED

**Skye's POV**

The next day turned out our lives were just getting starting to get complicated, Lydia cracked a key for some type of code that she'd subconsciously transcribed and it turned out it was a dead pool with all of our names on it which meant these killings were just getting started.

_"Meet us at the station, we're gonna fill in my dad" _I sighed loudly.

"Yeah alright" I hung up then got up careful not to wake Derek since I didn't want to trouble him with this yet, we'd already been almost killed last night so he deserved all the rest he could at the moment.

I wrote a note laying it on my pillow before I grabbed the keys to the Toyota and went to the Sheriff's station meeting up with Scott and Stiles who'd already begun to tell the Sheriff all that we knew about this supposed dead pool list which I'd yet to see given Stiles only told me about through a text last night which I'd also hid from Derek.

"It's a dead pool" Scott said breaking me out of my thoughts as I walked in and saw him unfolded a piece of paper with a list of names on it and put it on the Sheriff's desk. "A list for supernatural creatures, this is only part of it the rest still has to be decoded" the Sheriff started looking down the list and I read it over his shoulder in order.

_Sean Walcott 100  
David Walcott 100  
Michael Walcott 100  
Christina Walcott 100  
Lydia Martin 20  
Scott McCall 25  
Demarco Montana 150  
Derek Hale 10  
Skyler Blakesley 10  
Carrie Hudson 300  
Kayleen Bettcher 250  
Kira Yukimura 3  
Elias Town 150_

"Who found this list?" the Sheriff asked looking up at us.

"Lydia" Stiles replied shrugging his shoulders.

"How?" the Sheriff asked looking up at Stiles but sounded like he really didn't want to know.

"She wrote it, actually she transcribed it without realizing it" Stiles' dad nodded.

"Banshee?"

"Banshee" Stiles agreed with a small humous smile.

"Beautiful, alright what are these numbers next to the names?" the Sheriff asked us.

"Were getting to that, first you need to know that the code was broken with a cipher key" Stiles explained

"Wait you mean like a, like a key word?" he asked.

"It was actually a name"

"Allison" Scott cut in sadly so I squeezed his shoulder as we all looked around with our own level of sadness.

"Her name broke a third of the list" Stiles added.

"And now we think there's two other cipher keys" Scott replied standing up straighter.

"Which will give us the rest of the names" the Sheriff nodded. "Okay, so how do we get the cipher keys?"

"Same way we got the code" Stiles replied.

"Lydia" Scott spoke up. "She's been at the lake house all weekend trying to find the other two key words" he added looking up at the Sheriff as he started moving photo's of the recent murders around on his desk.

"You didn't know about Demarco or Carrie, right?" we shook our heads. "A what about these other two names on the list…uh Kayleen Bettcher and Elias Town, they werewolves too?"

"We don't know" I cut in shaking my head since this list could mean any supernatural creature.

"But Deaton said that the Nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here" Scott added.

"Here being Beacon Hills or Beacon County?" the Sheriff asked us but again we didn't know. "The population of Beacon Hills is just under 30,000"

"And dropping" Stiles muttered making us all look up at him for pointing that out.

"But if we're talking Beacon County then you're looking at close to 500,000" I looked down since those numbers weren't good at all. "Look how many werewolves, banshees, kitsunes and whatever the hell else is out there are we talking about and what happens when the next cipher key uncovers not thirteen names but 100?"

"We don't think there will be that many, there's a limit" Stiles replied confusing me.

"Because of the numbers" Scott added pointing down at the list. "We think that once we decode the names the numbers will add up to a hundred seventeen"

"A hundred seventeen what?" the Sheriff asked them but I finally realised what the we're talking about.

"Million" I replied before either of the boys could then Stiles grabbed the list and started writing on it.

_Sean Walcott 100 K  
David Walcott 100 K  
Michael Walcott 100 K  
Christina Walcott 100 K  
Lydia Martin 20 M  
Scott McCall 25 M  
Demarco Montana 150 K  
Derek Hale 10 M  
Skyler Blakesley 10 M  
Carrie Hudson 300 K  
Kayleen Bettcher 250 K  
Kira Yukimura 3 M  
Elias Town 150 K_

"One hundred and seventeen million dollars dad, which was stolen from the Hale vault and is being used by someone to finance all these murders"

"Someone who wants every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills dead" Scott added and I sighed because when was our lives ever going to be normal again.

"So the coded list goes out and somehow these professional assassins get that list-"

"And the cipher key" Stiles cut his dad off.

"And then they go after the names on the list, they being killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermo-cut wires that can take your head off" his dad finished and I couldn't help laugh at his tone of voice.

"Let me see this" Stiles cut in again looking at the photos from Carrie Hudson's murder. "Carrie's was also stabbed, what's this mark?" he pointed at the mark around the stab wound on the picture.

"We're not sure yet were waiting on the ME's report, there's one other thing I don't get, how did the new assassin know that Demarco was going to be at the lake house?" the Sheriff asked us.

"Everyone knows he delivers kegs to teenagers for a little extra cash" Scott replied and I rolled my eyes as the Sheriff nodded obviously not knowing that.

"Ah, so whoever ordered that keg killed Demarco"

"Yeah, it was someone at the party" Stiles agreed.

"A student" Scott added.

"Well that's fantastic, all in favour of skipping school" they looked at me unamused so I rolled my eyes. "Okay then I'm gonna leave you gentleman to this, I left a sleeping werewolf at home but can I have a copy of that list" the Sheriff nodded then quickly made a copy off it then gave it to me.

"Stay safe Skye and I really think you should tell your father about this" I frowned at the Sheriff's words.

"Yeah I will" I lied and saw Scott look at me but I walked out before letting him call me out on it since the last thing I needed was my dad finding out about this dead pool especially if it doesn't come from me.

I walked back into the loft putting down the bag of food I'd picked up on my way home and looked towards the bed but Derek wasn't where I'd left him so I listened tilting my head up towards the ceiling in case he was upstairs but the loft was silent.

"Derek?" I got no reply so I grabbed my phone and texted him.

**_Hey where are you? – Skye_**, I waited for his reply but it didn't come so I pocketed my phone then put away the food before trying to call him listening to it go straight to voicemail.

"Fantastic, there's a bounty out on our heads and he feels like taking a stroll" I unscrewed the cap off the jack daniels bottle that I'd brought and poured a glass then swallowed the entire thing in one go, I grabbed the list and opened it then stared down at the names, Derek and I we're both worth ten million dollars. "Cheers to another fight for our lives" I grabbed the bottle and swigged the burning liquid straight out of it.

I moved to the bed and tried to get some homework done as pathetic as that sounded but it was an alright distraction from the crap happening all around us lately and that was a lot, when my dad emancipated me I thought life would be better but we seem to be going from one shit fight to the next and if it continued this way then I don't know how much more I'd be able to take.

"Skye?" I opened my eyes looking up and saw Derek standing at the edge of the bed looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, where we're you?" I asked sitting up moving a piece of paper that had been stuck to my forehead.

"I found the Mute's hideout, didn't you get my text?" I looked around for my phone but instead accidently knocked the jack daniels bottle off the bed and it smashed against the ground spilling what was left all over the place.

"Ah man that bottle was expensive" I groaned getting up to pick up the glass.

"Should I be worried about you?" Derek suddenly asked confusing me so I looked up.

"About?" he came over and knelt beside me.

"I've seen you drink more in the last few days then I ever had since we met and frankly it's worrying me, I know you can't get drunk but that doesn't mean-"

"That I have a drinking problem" I snapped angrily.

"Well yeah" he replied, I rolled my eyes and continued to pick up the glass ignoring him as he started to help, I walked over to the kitchen and threw the glass shards in the bin.

"I don't have a drinking problem Derek, it just helps relax the tension and frustration" he threw out the one's he'd grabbed then grabbed the mop.

"There are other things that can do that besides alcohol Skye" I smirked looking up at him.

"Oh yeah, like what smoking?" he growled looking at me.

"No bloody way, I already don't like the smell of alcohol on you since it changes your scent and I hate it because your scent is one of the best smells to me"

"Fine if it makes you feel better I won't drink anymore" I muttered like a child then grabbed the mop off him and started cleaning up the wasted alcohol.

"I think I know of better ways to ease the tension in your body anyway" I looked over again confused but he was closer than I thought and he grabbed my waist pushing me down on the bed making me laugh when I realised where he was going.

"Oh yeah, you think your that good" he growled at the comeback as he removed my shoes.

"That's what you've always told me" I smiled moving up so I was in the middle of the bed.

"Maybe I was just telling you that to appease you"

"Oh really?" I nodded my head as he moved swiftly to hover over me then leaned down so his lips we're right near my ear. "I seem to recall some very choice words coming out of your mouth that says otherwise every time so far" he bent down and started kissing, sucking and biting my neck and I fought back the moan that wanted out when he hit my sensitive spot right where he bit me the first time. "Say it" I shook my head defiantly but then felt his hand travel into the jean shorts I was wearing. "Say it" he repeated.

"Never" I replied smirking deviously but then jumped when his hand skimmed over my centre into my lace underwear and heard his moan of appreciation since lace was his favourite, he leaned back with a smirk removing his hand and I bit back the whine.

"Say it" I shook my head making him glare at me before he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head leaving me gawking at my boyfriend's amazing abs, I reached up to touch but he grabbed my hands slamming them back down on the bed beside my head. "Uh-uh no touching until you say it"

"No" his head dipped down and started kissing my neck again moving my head to the side so he could have better access and I moaned but then his lips we're gone again and this time I couldn't bite back the whine. "Derek"

"Say it and I'm yours" I growled at him.

"Okay, okay your sex skills are amazing the best I've ever had now please just touch me"

"What do you mean the best you've ever had?" I took his distraction and wrapped my legs around his waist turning him over and held his hands beside his head this time.

"I meant that figuratively, you know you're the only one to touch me this way" I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. "Just like I'm the only one allowed to touch you this way" I ran my hands down his chest before trailing my lips down to the waistline of his jeans.

"Your mine" he growled out sounding so animalistic that I looked up seeing his full werewolf glaring down at me.

"Yes yours" I moaned undoing his belt and jeans then helped him out of them along with his boxer briefs, he grabbed my hips turning us over again and returned the favour pulling down my underwear and denim shorts.

"Never, ever refer to yourself as anyone else's" I nodded my head smiling up at him as I removed my bra then pulled his lips to mine in a fast fevered kiss that left us both breathless when we parted for air.

"I love you Derek and only you" he nuzzled my neck then grabbed a condom from his bedside, he opened it then rolled it on before pushing inside me and I moaned holding my hands above me against the headboard as he thrusted in and out. "Oh god…yes" his pace quickened and it didn't take long before we both came screaming out each other's names before he collapsed falling on top of me but I didn't mind and reached up to run my fingers through his hair. "Definitely relaxing" I said and heard him chuckle before he moved to remove the condom throwing it out then pulled me to lay against his chest.

"Good" he kissed my forehead gently then started playing with my hair which always put me to sleep for some reason.

I hated to move the next morning but I had school and if I didn't show up and keep an okay attendance record then they'd no doubt call my father who was still listed as my primary caregiver in my school records and he'd call me to yell and rant about me not being responsible.

Scott texted Derek asking for his guidance with Liam so that we could see what he was capable of since according to Stiles he had some anger issues, we met up with Scott in the boy's locker room and Derek felt like having a little fun so he took the lacrosse stick out of Liam's cage giving it to Scott before grabbing another and thankfully we didn't have to wait long before Liam came into the locker room already smelling angry.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed throwing his bag down. "Where's my stick?" Derek smiled then ran the tip against the ground alerting Liam that he wasn't alone and he slowly walked up to us as we walked out to face him.

"Is this yours?" Derek asked him twirling the stick in his hands before snapping the pole in half then threw it at Liam's feet who immediately looked up with glowing gold eyes growling at us before Liam charging at us but Derek was quick to grab him and pin him against the lockers struggling a little as Liam started snapping his jaw trying to break free of out of Derek's grip.

_"Liam"_ Scott's voice rang out through the room and Liam visibly calmed down as Scott walked into view but Liam still glared daggers at Derek.

"You're right, he is angry" Derek pointed out before dropping Liam who was still breathing harshly.

"This one is yours" Scott said holding up Liam's stick then threw it to him, he caught it then turned to glare at Derek and me but we just stared back silently amused at how much anger this kids actually has, the school bell rang and I looked up. "Get to class Liam"" Scott added but Liam glared around the room and I saw Derek raise his eyebrows at him before Liam finally left, I looked up when Derek started smiling and so did Scott. "What are you smiling about?" Scott asked him and I couldn't help laugh at the way he said it, like he was shocked that Derek was actually smiling at something.

"You're gonna be good at this" Derek replied and I nodded my agreement.

"A lot better than us I hope" I remarked and Derek looked down slightly offended but then smiled again before putting his arm around my waist.

"Are you kidding?" Scott protested making me look back up at him. "I am totally unprepared, remember how you said you could teach me a few things I think right now I could use a full-on training manual"

"I'll tell you one thing, that anger he's got it'll make him strong" Derek replied.

"And dangerous"

"Very" Derek and I replied at the same time, Scott sighed loudly then took a seat on one of the benches.

"This was supposed to be the semester I could focus on school again" Derek nodded looking down at me before walking over and took a seat next to him. "But Kate's back-"

"Not for long" I snapped angrily and crossed my arms.

"And I've got a Beta" Scott continued ignoring my comment but Derek frowned up at me, he knew that I was out for Kate's blood. "And there's a dead pool" I frowned from being reminded of that.

"If all our names are on that list then that's what we should be focused on" I saw the not so subtle worried look Derek sent my way as he said that, Scott nodded. "Do you think Lydia can get that second key?"

"She's working on it" Scott replied then stood up and left, I sighed then took the now empty seat beside Derek.

"You're worried" I pointed out since he reeked of it.

"Our names are on a dead pool Skye, of course I'm worried but more for you" I sighed then climbed into his lap resting my forehead against his.

"Derek nothing is going to happen to me and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you again" he nodded rubbing his hand up my back before grabbing the base of my neck pulling my face forward to kiss him.

"You should get to class" he spoke up leaning back after a few seconds. "Please be careful"

"You to" I replied then sighed. "If something happens to you again I'll go on a murderous rampage so if anything and I mean anything happens you call, text or howl, understand me?" he laughed shaking his head at me.

"I promise Skye, now get before you get in trouble" he stood up setting me on my feet.

"I can't wait for the break, I need alone time with you" he rolled his eyes.

"One would think living with their boyfriend would make them sick of them" I growled and pulled him forward making him grunt but smile.

"I'll never tire of you" I leaned up and kissed him.

"Good" he replied before giving me another kiss then I finally left the locker room and walked to econ not caring that I was late.

"Nice to see you finally arrive Blakesley, your only six minutes late" Coach said as I walked in and sat behind Scott, I looked over at Stiles and saw his head down looking at the murder photos of Carrie making me roll my eyes. "Economic disparity exists in all forms, well take sports for example, some teams have better training…" I blocked the rest out until he walked closer to our desks and looked down at Stiles who was so focused on the photos until Coach hit the lacrosse stick he was holding against Stiles' desk making him jump and I laughed because I knew Stiles shouldn't be looking at the stuff in class. "You know, Stilinski" Coach bent down and picked up one of the photos "If I could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you'd be an A+ student"

"Thanks Coach" Stiles replied making me roll my eyes again because I don't think that was meant as a compliment.

"Put those pictures away" Coach added hitting his desk again with the lacrosse stick and went to walk away but Stiles grabbed the end and pulled it towards him. "Stilinski!" Stiles quickly pulled off the soft cap on the end then started looking back and forth between the photos and the end of the stick. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Coach protested finally yanking the lacrosse stick out of Stiles hand. "Don't answer that" he added before walking away as Scott and I both looked at him confused as to what that was all about but the look on Stiles face almost made not want to know.

"It's a lacrosse player" Stiles said when he was us looking and knew we were asking 'what'

"The killers on the team" Scott nodded and I sighed since that just made tonight a hell of a lot worse than it was already going to be with Liam on the field.

After class we all went into the locker room and gathered everyone's lacrosse sticks and started checking every single one, pulling the soft caps off looking for one with a blade in it but I already knew that the killer wouldn't just leave something like that around for anyone to find.

"This is pointless, most of the team play with their own gear" I said throwing the last stick down on Coach's table.

"Maybe instead of trying to find a lacrosse stick with a hidden dagger in it, we should be trying to get the game cancelled" Kira cut in looking at Scott.

"The game is the best way to catch him red-handed" Scott replied.

"But what if he's red-handed cause his hands are covered in the blood of the person that he just stabbed to death" Stiles protested. "Which, by the way could be either of you guys" he added pointing at Scott and Kira.

"Or Liam" Scott said. "Well, we don't have the whole list and he could be on it"

"We don't know anything about the list" I cut in looking at him. "How's it's made, how it's updated"

"She's right, who's been out taking a supernatural census anyway?" Stiles added.

"How do they even know about me?" Kira asked looking at Scott.

"They know about everyone" Scott replied.

"Alright I think Kira's right, I think we should stop the game" Stiles said and I agreed they shouldn't play in this game because there was too many scenarios where it could be one of them that end up getting killed.

"I'm not afraid" Scott argued.

"Neither am I" Kira agreed with him and I scoffed because they we're both serious and obviously suicidal.

"Well I'm terrified and I'm not even on the list!" Stiles exclaimed looking at them. "Guys these are professional killers, it's there profession!" I laughed at Stiles.

"He's got a valid point Scott, one of them has a thermal-cut wire that cuts heads off, who knows what else they have" I added looking up at Scott.

Scott, Stiles and I walked out of the coaches office and started heading to our next class but looked up hearing the commotion and saw Liam who looked like he was about to get into a fight with a few Davenport Prep lacrosse players who had just turned up for the game.

_"I just wanted to say…have a good game"_ I heard Liam say as he held out his hand towards a kid in front of him but he just laughed in Liam's face.

_"That's cute Liam, is that way they told you to say in Anger Management" _I frowned at the other kid's reply because that was un-called for. _"Apologise and everything's fine, you demolished Coach's car"_

_"I paid for it" _Liam replied and I could see the anger rising in the way he set his shoulders so I looked up at Scott waiting to see if he was going to stop him.

_"Yeah your gonna pay for it, we're gonna break you in half out there and it's gonna be all your fault" _I saw the blood seeping out from Liam's clenched fist and Scott must have too because we both ran forward at the same time and grabbed a hold of Liam.

"Whoa, whoa hey" Scott and I pulled Liam back before something bad happened. "Hey, what's going on prep students, welcome to our little public high school, how you doing?" Stiles rambled holding out his hand to other kid. "Stiles" the kid didn't shake back. "That's a firm handshake you got there, were very excited for scrimmage tonight uh…but let's keep it clean all right, no rough stuff out there…alright see you on the field" Stiles turned to us. "Go"

We quickly pulled Liam away and into the boy's locker room throwing him underneath the showerhead as he started changing and growling at us so we turned on the tap to freezing water in hopes to shock him out of it and Scott and I held him underneath it.

"Okay you calm yet?" Stiles asked from behind us, Liam's reply was a loud roar so Scott and I pushed him back underneath the water.

"Okay, okay!" Liam exclaimed seemingly calming down so we let him go and I turned off the tap before turning to see him slump down against the wall.

"That car you smashed, I thought you said that was your teachers" Scott said looking at Liam.

"He was also my coach" Liam replied looking up at him. "He benched me for the entire season"

"What did you do?" Scott asked him.

"I got a couple red cards"

"Just a couple?" Stiles asked him but Liam didn't reply.

"You gotta be honest with us, what else happened?" Scott asked kneeling down in front of Liam.

"Nothing" Liam replied but I heard the uptick in his heartbeat. "I got kicked out of school, they sent me to a psychologist for evaluation"

"What did they call it?" Scott asked him.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder" my eyes widened.

"I.E.D?" Stiles asked knowing what that was too. "You're literally an I.E.D, that's great" I hit his arm to stop him since that wont help the matter. "That's great, you gave superpowers to a walking time bomb"

"Stiles shut up" I snapped then looked down at Liam. "Did they give you anything for it?"

"Risperdal…it's an antipsychotic" Liam replied.

"Oh this just get's better" I turned back to glare at Stiles because again that wasn't helping.

"But I don't take it" Liam added.

"Obviously" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' reply.

"I can't play lacrosse on it, it makes me too tired"

"Okay" Scott replied nodding at Liam. "I think you should bail out of the game, tell coach your leg's still hurting"

"No, no!" Liam protested standing up. "I can do this, especially if you're there"

"But Liam it's not just about the game" I looked at Scott and Stiles. "We think whoever killed Demarco might be on the team" I added looking back at Liam hoping he would see reason in that and not be suicidal like Scott and Kira.

"Who's Demarco?" Liam asked.

"The one who brought the beer to the party, the guy who was beheaded remember?" Stiles replied.

"We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco" Scott added and Liam looked down looking like he suddenly thought of something. "Liam, what you know something?" Scott asked him.

"I don't know who ordered the keg but I know who paid for it" Liam replied looking up at us.

"Who?" I asked.

"Garret, he's a freshman and on the team" I frowned looking at Scott confused but knew this was a lead we had to check out.

After school I grabbed a jacket out of my locker then texted Derek telling him about the new possible lead on the new killer and he told me he'd meet me here so I walked out and took a seat in the stands anxiously looking around keeping an eye on everything especially the kid Garret but then felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

**_Here now, with Argent meet us at the vault – Derek_**, I was confused but looked around then stood up and walked towards the front of the school leaving Scott to deal with this for now and hoped they we're okay.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked seeing them standing next to the school sign which was moving to reveal a set of stairs, neither replied but Derek grabbed my hand and started walking down the stairs.

I looked around taking everything in because this was the first time I was down here, Derek headed towards the shelfs straight away and opened up a box as I looked around at all the trinkets they had down here, I even saw a jar of some foul smelling stuff so I put it down and walked over to Derek as he turned around with something in his hands and showed Argent.

"She was here for this" he handed him some sort of round coin thing with the triskele craved into each side. "We use it to teach young Betas how to control the shifts on the full moon"

"Control was never one of Kate's strengths" Argent replied handing the talisman back to Derek.

"You knew she was alive didn't you?" Derek asked making me turn to Argent confused.

"Not for certain but I'd been searching ever since you handed me the shotgun shell" he replied confusing me even more.

"What shotgun shell?" I asked them looking back and forth since clearly I was missing something here.

"I found shotgun shells when you and the twins were shot at" Derek replied, I frowned when Argent showed us the shell and I saw it had an imprint on the end of the Argent seal, I remembered it from the silver bullet Allison showed us way back when they sacrificed themselves for their parents.

"What are you gonna do when you find her?" I asked looking up at Argent.

"There's a place I can take her" I frowned because I was more hoping to kill her since it's what she deserved after everything she's done to us and Derek's family.

"You saying you have some kind of werewolf jail?" I asked him as Derek put the talisman back into it's box.

"Something like that" Argent replied.

"She won't go quietly" Derek cut in stepping beside me again.

"I don't expect her to and I'll do what's necessary"

"What if I asked you not to?" Derek asked him making me look up confused. "She took something from me" he added the glowed his eyes revealing them to still be golden yellow instead of his gorgeous blue, Argent stepped forward looking a little shocked. "At first I just thought it was a part of my past, I started to lose something else" I looked up confused. "My sense of smell" my eyes widened as I stepped away from him dropping his hand. "I'm losing my power" Derek added his eyes fading back to green before he looked at me but I refused to meet his eyes.

I blocked out what else Argent and Derek talked about because I couldn't believe that he hasn't mentioned any of this to me especially since we agreed never to lie or keep things from each other again and this felt like a stab in the back to me because I had no idea what this meant but knew it couldn't be a good thing, I looked up when Argent left leaving me with Derek but I could barely look at him right now.

"Skye" he took a step towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked looking up at him and crossed my arms.

"Skye-" he took another step towards me but I stepped back.

"No, why didn't you tell me Derek, we promised to tell each other everything, were supposed to be partners" I yelled forcing back the tears.

"I know and I tried to tell you at least a dozen times but I don't know what this means Skye and…and it scares me"

"You don't think I deserved to know about this"

"I just didn't want to worry you, your already stressed out because of Mexico and this dead pool"

"But I am worried about you Derek, there has not been a moment in my life since we met that I haven't been worried about you because you keep doing this, you keep secrets from me and you know I hate it especially when it's as important as this" he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist before I could think about stepping back.

"I'm sorry Skye, I never meant to keep it from you but I just wanted to save you something else to worry about especially lately" I cried into his shirt not caring how pathetic I sounded right now.

"That's not your decision to make alone Derek, I thought you trusted me"

"Skye you're the only one I truly trust"

"If you did then you wouldn't keep things like this from me" I snapped angrily pushing him away from me.

"Skye please, I was just trying to protect you" I frowned up at him confused.

"From what?"

"From the fact that it might not just be my power that I'm losing, we don't know anything about what Kate did to me"

"Don't say that Derek, your not gonna die" I protested feeling a fresh set of tears start rolling down my face.

"It's true, we don't know what this means and if I die, I'd at least like to save you the knowledge as long as possible, because now whenever I look into your eyes all I'm going to see is loss and pain"

"Of course you would Derek because your my mate and I love you with every bit of my heart and if you're dying then it's going to kill me to because I don't want to imagine my life without you, you're the love of my life" I rambled letting my cries turn into full blown sobs..

"Skye…" I shook my head.

"I can't believe you'd keep this from me Derek" I sobbed then finally let him pull me towards his chest again.

"I'm sorry, okay I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear as I clutched his chest and cried into his shirt.

"You…you can't…can't keep things…from me Derek"

"I'm sorry" he repeated then cupped my cheeks. "I promise there's no more secrets" I nodded then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like I needed him to breathe but we were soon separated by the sound of sirens so we quickly went up and he closed the vault.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review.**


	6. Ep 6 - Orphaned

**Skye's POV**

Derek and I ran towards the school hand in hand because I was afraid to let him go after what he just told me, we slipped into the boy's locker room quickly and my eyes widened when I saw the kid Liam had talked to earlier who was barely breathing and another girl that I recognised from around school.

"Scott what happened?" I asked rushing over to the boy and checked him over.

"Garret was the killer and he cut him" I looked up confused but then I realised what he was saying, this kid was a werewolf. "Lydia broke another third of the list and Brett's on it"

"We gotta get him out of here" I pointed out when I noticed a wound on Brett's leg that was oozing some kind of yellow liquid. "Let's take him to Deaton, he'll know what to do" Derek nodded then picked up Brett just as Stiles ran in. "Stiles come with us, we need your Jeep" he nodded and we all left getting into Stiles' Jeep driving to the animal clinic.

I called Deaton on our way so he was expecting us when we arrived, Derek carried Brett inside and laid him down on the metal operating table but he suddenly started having a fit and spitting up some kind of yellow substance which was really gross so Derek and Stiles grabbed a hold of him to restrain him even though that was proving difficult.

"What the hell is happening to this kid?!" Stiles exclaimed struggling to hold him down.

"He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane" Deaton replied coming over to the table. "I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible" he was holding up a scalpel.

"Hey Derek, how about a little werewolf strength?"

"Yeah I'm not the only one with werewolf strength" he nodded towards Stiles but I knew the real reason so I stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Brett's shoulders trying to help hold him down.

"If you can't hold him still, the incision might kill him" Deaton spoke up since even with my help Brett was still thrashing about uncontrollably.

"I think he's slipping, I don't think I can hold him" I looked down at Brett and saw his eyes glowing gold before he suddenly threw his hands out knocking us all aside before trying to make a break for it out the door but Peter suddenly appeared out of nowhere and punched Brett in the jaw sending him crashing to the ground unconscious, I glared at Peter as he looked at us with glowing blue eyes.

"I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself"

"Yeah, maybe more than a little" I spat back at him before looking back at Derek seeing him staring down at a couple of scratches on his arm.

"Hey doc, I don't think he's breathing" I heard Stiles say but I walked toward Derek and touched his shoulder making him look at me.

'Are you okay?' I mouthed at him, he nodded then looked down at his arm again as the scratched healed over, Brett suddenly gasped and I looked up seeing Deaton had done the incision. "Is he okay?" I asked stepping away from Derek over towards them.

"I think he'll be fine but he'll probably be out for a while" Deaton replied but my focus was on Brett since it sounded like he was saying something.

"Guys can you hear that?" Stiles asked and I rolled my eyes since literally aside from him and Deaton the rest of the room had supernatural hearing. "I think he's saying something?"

"The sun…the moon…the truth…the sun…the moon…the truth" I frowned not familiar with whatever it was he was saying but it looked like Deaton did because he sat back after listening to it closer.

"'Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth" he turned and looked up at me and Derek. "It's Buddhist" I looked at Derek still confused but he seemed to understand and looked at Peter.

"Satomi" Peter spoke up still leaving me confused.

Derek and I went back to the loft confidant that Brett was in good hands but I wanted to know who the hell Satomi was but when we got home he seemed too off for me to ask and when he sat down on the bed staring down at the ground his hands clasped under his chin I knew he was lost in his own head at the moment, I sighed loudly knowing what this was about so I walked over and sat next to him.

"Derek how bad is it?" I asked him trying to keep the worry out of my voice.

"I don't know Skye, things are taking longer to heal, I can't smell and even my hearing seems to be fading" I frowned looking up at him because I was scared for him, after everything we've been through to lose him now would kill me to. "Skye don't worry" I shook my head fighting back the tears.

"It's too late for that Derek" I laid my head against his shoulder and grabbed his hand entwining our fingers squeezing as hard as I dared. "I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you Derek" he sighed grabbing me and pulled me to sit on his lap hugging me tight with his head in my neck breathing in.

"I might not have a choice Skye" he looked up then tilted my chin up when I refused to meet his eyes. "I know that if the position was reversed I'd hate you for even asking this but I want you to promise me that you'll keep going, no matter what happens to me Skye you promise me that you'll keeping fighting and find love again okay"

"Don't…please don't do this Derek" I shook my head feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'll never be able to love someone the way I love you"

"I know but try okay, it might not be the same but at least I can move on with the thought that you'll once again be happy even if it's in a few years you need to move on okay" I shook my head so he cupped my cheeks. "I love you" he pulled my lips to his and kissed me.

I couldn't sleep at all no matter how much I tried so when Derek finally fell asleep I carefully got up careful not to wake him and pulled on his shirt so that I was at least comforted by his scent on me as I walked towards the kitchen and opened the cardboard above the sink and grabbed out the bottle of Jack Daniels putting it down on the bench.

I knew I'd promised Derek that I'd stop but with the knowledge that he was possibly dying I couldn't help it and needed the liquid courage for the days that would only soon follow, I drank straight out of the bottle hoping it would wash away all the thoughts for now.

Days like this really made me miss the old days when I had nothing to worry about but school and whatever fool hearty plan Stiles and Scott had sucked me into this time but now I had a man who I depended on wholeheartly that the thought of losing him made me think about all the ways I could end my own existence just to follow him.

I missed my dad, he was always the only man I could ever truly count on and I didn't get to talk with him nearly as much as I'd like because every time we did talk in the last few months I was constantly thinking about all that I wasn't telling him and pretending everything was fine was hard enough with having him telling me about Miami and the peace of it all outside Beacon Hills.

"Skye" I opened my eyes lazily when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me up into them before carrying me somewhere. "You promise me" I saw a pair of green eyes in the darkness.

"I'm sorry" I apologised even though I didn't mean it at all, my head lulled to his hard chest and I was out cold again before he'd even gotten to the bed.

The next time I awoke it was to the sun shining through the huge glass window, I rolled groaning and hit an empty bed instead of the hard chest I'd been expecting and wanting to clash into, I looked up but didn't see him anywhere so I sat up craning my head and heard the shower running so I got up and walked towards the bathroom.

I remembered him finding me last night and taking me back to bed so I knew he'd probably be mad and upset with me so I walked in hesitantly and saw him look up at me when I closed the door, he frowned shaking his head at me but I didn't let that deter me.

"I'm sorry about last night" I apologised again.

"You promised you wouldn't drink again"

"I know but I needed it" he turned away from me putting his head back underneath the water so I grabbed the t-shirt pulling it off before slipping in behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist laying my head on the triskele. "I'm scared Derek and don't want to imagine a world without you in it" I heard his loud sigh before he grabbed my arms pulling them away then turned.

"I know and I…I don't want to do this to you but we have to be realistic because it's possible and I don't want to live in denial and spend as much time with you now while I still can but I don't want to spend it with you while your drinking, I don't care that it doesn't affect you like a human I want the Skye I fell in love with" I nodded even though I hated it.

"Okay" he leaned down kissing me and it soon progressed into some awesome shower sex.

When got dressed then headed to the school even though I was going to take another mental health day today since he wanted to look for this Satomi person and I wasn't letting him out of my sight with the dead pool still out for our heads and we're only at the school to enlist the help of Malia.

She'd spent the most time in the woods of Beacon Hills and what little information I'd managed to get out of Derek on the way over here, Satomi was a hard woman to find and we'd only be able to track her by scent so with Derek's nose out of action and my barely there abilities in tracking it would be hard for just us.

"Malia" I looked up at Derek as he stopped and pulled on my hand stopping me from walking any further. "Malia" I rolled my eyes at his attempt to draw Malia to us and leaned against the wall when I saw Malia come down the hall following the sound anyway, she turned around and looked up at Derek straight away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Brett's still out of it, we need to find his pack and warn them about the dead pool" he replied

"So what do you need me for?"

"I know a little something about this pack, they have a secret meeting place in the woods" Derek replied walking down the stairs towards her.

"No one's spent more time in the woods of Beacon Hills than you" I added pushing off the wall and followed him then held up Brett's lacrosse shirt I took last night. "This is Brett's" I threw it at her and she caught it.

"Breathe it in" Derek instructed making me smile a little at the nostalgia of when he'd tried to teach me and I did get the hang of it but Malia was more entuned to scents than I was especially out in the woods.

"I'm not good at that yet" she argued and I felt like scoffing because she was always telling us what we smelt like, emotion wise.

"Try it, he'll teach you" I urged nodding at Derek.

"Focus on the different scents, some are tied to identity, others give off an emotion" she closed her eyes and breathed in the shirt then looked up and nodded.

We headed out to the Toyota and I climbed in the back then we drove straight to Beacon Hills reserve and drove around on dirt roads but Malia couldn't pick up any scent along the road so Derek parked and we got out instead to track on foot.

"So how come we've never run into this pack?" I asked looking at Derek stepping into step with him and took his hand entwining our fingers.

"Their Alpha is a woman named Satomi, she's one of the oldest werewolves alive and she's learned a lot" Derek replied.

"What do you mean?" Malia cut in.

"She's a bitten werewolf and learning control wasn't easy for her, she did something a long time ago that changed her" I frowned scrunching my eyebrows but chose not to ask. " The quote is a mantra, it helps them with control"

"Like 'Alpha, Beta, Omega'?" I asked and he nodded smiling at me but then Malia stopped and lifted her nose to the air sniffing.

"What is it?" Derek asked seeing her stop to.

"Gunpowder" she replied looking at us then walked forward, Derek bent down and picked up a gun shell casing.

"If Brett's pack is out here, I don't think they're meeting" I nodded my head.

"They're hiding" we tried to look anyway but when it started to get dark we eventually had to give up and went back to the Toyota.

"I'm sorry" Malia apologised.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, if they don't want to be found then we're not going to find them" I grabbed his hand since I was now in the front and squeezed it. "Some werewolves have an ability, a kind of mastery over their bodies where they can actually inhibit their scent"

"They can hide from other werewolves?" Malia asked him leaning through the middle of the seats.

"From anyone who's trying to find them" Derek replied nodding his head.

"So that's why no one knew about Brett"

"Same with Demarco" Derek added.

"Maybe we need to try something different" I spoke up and looked towards Derek, he looked over meeting my eyes. "Maybe we need to think like Stiles"

"Like a hyperactive spaz?" I scoffed rolling my eyes at him.

"Like a detective" I replied turning to him. "If they're really Buddhists then maybe instead of asking where werewolves would hide, we should be asking-"

"Where would Buddhists hide" Derek finished cutting me off then looked towards the dashboard at the compass. "When Buddha sat under the Bodhi tree, he looked to the east for enlightenment"

"Is there some kind of eastern point in Beacon Hills?" Malia asked cutting in.

"Yeah" Derek and I replied together. "At lookout point" he put the car in drive and drove up to lookout point then got out again and walked to the cliffs but before we got too far I caught a scent and grabbed Derek's hand at the same time Malia grabbed his other sleeve.

"What?" he asked us.

"You don't smell that?" Malia asked him and I looked down knowing he couldn't.

"Wait for me, right here" he said but I frowned about to protest but sent me a look probably knowing I would argue with him. "Wait Skye" I sighed before reluctantly nodding and let him walk away out of sight while I waited with Malia. "Skye, Malia" Derek called so I quickly followed him but was not expecting what I found even if the scent we caught was death, the lookout point meadow was covered in bodies.

"What happened?" Malia asked him but I stayed silent because Derek's face showed the sadness he was feeling for once, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I think they may have been poisoned" Derek replied.

"That's great, if assassins with guns don't get you, then the ones with wolfsbane poison will" Malia spoke up "Or maybe one with no mouth, maybe we should all be running from Beacon Hills, running for our lives as fast as we can" we turned to leave but then Derek turned back towards the bodies.

"Derek?" since he looked like he'd heard something but instead of answering me he started running so Malia and I followed after him and I saw him slide to a stop next to someone holding a bloody hand in the air so I ran over to help and was surprised when I saw Braeden groaning in pain.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry short chapter this week, I promise I'll post another one soon. **


	7. Ep 7 - Weponized

**Skye's POV**

Derek and I took Braeden straight to the hospital after Malia said she'd find her own way home and as soon as we pulled into the carpark Derek jumped out and grabbed Braeden out of the back as I ran ahead to open the door for him ignoring the pouring rain.

"She's been shot!" Derek exclaimed as everyone looked up at us including Mrs McCall. "I think she's dying"

They quickly got Braeden into surgery so Derek and I we're left to wait in the waiting room but while we we're waiting my phone buzzed with a text, I sighed and pulled it out seeing it was a text from Stiles but when I read it my face paled.

**_Skye, Lydia unlocked the last third of the dead pool, it was Derek's name – Stiles_**, the phone started shaking in my hand as I stared down at the message.

"Skye what is it?" I looked down at him.

"Lydia unlocked the third cipher key" he stood up and walked towards me.

"What was it, who's on it?"

"I don't know but it…the cipher key, it was you" I looked up at him. "Your name broke the third part of the list" I knew it was a possibility that he could've been dying with what Kate did to him but this confirmed it since it was a Banshee warning and Banshee's predict death.

Derek and I didn't talk about it because neither of us knew what to say so I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist and just held him until we we're informed Braeden was out of surgery then we stayed to watch her but the next morning I had to go into the school even though I really didn't want to but it was the PSAT's.

Derek decided to stay back at the hospital to make sure Braeden was okay and even thought it went against all my better judgements I let him since we needed to make sure Braeden was okay and find out what she knew.

"Where's Lydia?" Kira asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"She took it her freshman year" Stiles replied.

"Does that mean I could have taken it some other time?" Malia spoke up voicing her worries.

"Malia, you studied harder than any of us" Scott replied.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna do good" Malia argued.

"Well" Stiles interrupted and she looked at him.

"Well what?"

"It's do well, not good" I rolled my eyes but I had my own worries about these tests since I haven't had much chance to study like at all.

"Oh god!" Malia exclaimed.

"Okay, okay your doing this because while we're trying to not to die, we still need to live" I scoffed at Scott's words because if anything happened to Derek then I didn't want to live and really could care less about school anymore. "If I survive high school I'd like to go to college, a good college"

"It's only three hours, we can survive three hours" Kira added but we all looked at her since if that wasn't a jinx I didn't know what was.

"Way to jinx us Kira" I said before we were finally let into the room and one by one we signed in by putting our fingerprints on the page before I grabbed my paper from the test instructor and didn't miss the creepy smile he sent my way then handed my phone over to Mrs Martin before taking my seat behind Scott and next to Malia.

"Please do not open the test booklet until you are instructed to do so" the test instructor said and I looked over at Stiles to see it was him he was warning making me roll my eyes with a small smile on my face. "This test is two hours and ten minutes, there will be two 25-minute critical reading sections, two 25-minute math sections and an essay writing portion that will last 30-minutes" he turned to Mrs Martin. "There are supposed to be two teacher monitoring this exam"

"I know, it's coach he's not exactly punctual, um…let me just try him again" she left the room, I took slow breaths and anxiously bounced my leg while we waited. "I can't find him, Mr Yukimura is upstairs grading papers, do you want me to try him" Mrs Martin said coming back in.

"We have to start, we can ask for his assistance during the first break" the instructor replied then beeped the timer on his watch. "You may now open your test booklets and begin"

I flipped the test paper over then opened the first page and got started finding it a little easier than I thought it was with only a few questions stumping me but then the girl sitting beside Stiles suddenly fell out of her chair making everyone turn to her.

"Sydney!" Mrs Martin said rushing over to her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, I just go kind of dizzy" Sydney replied

"Sydney, how long have you had this?" Mrs Martin asked her looking at Sydney's wrist.

"I don't know"

"Mrs Martin do I need to stop the test?" the instructor asked her.

"Ah no…um it's fine" she helped Sydney back into her seat then walked back up to the front of the room before turning to look at us again. "Everybody stay in your seats, I'll…um be back in a minute" she picked up her phone off the desk looking at the instructor. "Nobody leaves the room" she said to him quietly, I looked over at Sydney confused then caught Scott's gaze who shared my look of confusion.

I tried to focus back on the test but I kept looking back at Sydney curious to know why Mrs Martin was so worried but we were quickly interrupted again when we heard Mrs Martin yelling outside in the corridor so we all stood up and walked out to see what was going on.

"Back to your seats, now" Scott, Stiles and I shared a look before going back inside the classroom _"I need the number for the CDC, yes the Centre for Disease Control"_ I heard her say with wolf hearing and looked up noticing Scott did too.

This wasn't going to be good, whatever it was, people came and started locking down the school with quarantine equipment then came in and started setting up beds for the people who were showing symptoms of whatever was happening, Scott and I asked Mrs Martin what was happening

"We isolate the sick and then wait for instructions, if I'm wrong they'll be out of here pretty quickly and then I'm the crazy biology teacher who panicked for nothing" she left and we looked up at Sydney who exhaled loudly

"Hey, you're gonna be okay" Scott said to comfort her.

"It's not that, the PSAT's the qualifying tests for the National Merit Scholarship, my parents can't afford to send me to college without it" I nodded knowing how she felt since I didn't even know if I was going to be able to afford college or even going yet since I couldn't even think that far right now.

"Well I'm sure they'll let you take it again" I replied then Scott and I headed back out to everyone else.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I was sitting in the room they'd brought Braeden into after her surgery and was watching her sleep from a chair beside the bed when Melissa walked in, I stood up to give her room but was confused when she injected something through Braeden's IV line.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Naloxone, we need to wake her up" she replied.

"I thought you said she needed to rest" I protested.

"That was before I found out the CDC just put the high school under quarantine with Scott, Skye and Stiles still in there" I looked up at her worriedly but suddenly Braeden sat up with a gasp then looked around before grunting when she tried to stand.

"Braeden look at me, you were shot but you're in the hospital and you're fine, do you understand?" Melissa asked her, Braeden looked up at me so I nodded. "Good okay, last night you were in the woods and you came across another pack, do you know what happened to them?"

"I told you, they were poisoned" I replied looking at Melissa.

"No" Braeden cut in shaking her head. "No they were infected, it was a virus designed to kill werewolves and it did, it killed them all"

"Skye" I muttered to myself then went to leave but Melissa stopped me.

"Wait you won't get in, they've barricaded all exits and I need you here, I'm sure Skye and the other's will be fine, I hope" I reluctantly nodded even though it went against all my better instincts to protect Skyler.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

"Argh" I suddenly grunted and stumbled grabbing a hold of Scott feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"Skye?" I looked up and his eyes widened before he started looking around. "Skye your eyes" I shook my head to clear them but I knew they didn't go away.

"Scott I can't…I can't control it" I looked down at my hands and saw my claws then looked back up and saw Scott's eyes were now also glowing red. "What the hell is happening to us?"

"I don't know let's go" he grabbed my hand and we quickly slipped into the boy's locker room before someone saw us.

I sat down suddenly uneasy on my feet and Scott went over to the sink clutching onto it like a lifeline but I was more focused on trying to force my shift backwards but if anything it was progressing further and I had no control over it.

"Scott what is this?"

"I don't know" he replied through a deep animalistic voice, I squeezed my hands into a tight fist drawing blood as my claws dug deep into the skin but even that wasn't reversing the shift.

"Derek" I whispered to myself trying to force my mind to relive every memory of Derek since he was my anchor. "Alpha…Beta…Omega" I shook my head cracking my neck as the shift forced my face to change. "Scott I can't…"

"Scott, Skyler?" I looked up as Mrs Martin knocked on the door but luckily we'd been conscious enough to lock it. "You two have been in there a long time, you all right?" I shook my head but didn't answer her and neither did Scott who was still at the sink trying to force his shift backwards. "You two need to come back with the others" the knocks grew louder and louder.

I walked towards the sink and tried splashing cold water over my face in attempt to shock myself out of it but it still wasn't working then the knocking suddenly stopped and we heard someone come in through the coaches office making me momentarily panic until I saw it was Kira's dad.

"Get Stiles" Scott and I said at the same time, he went and got Stiles and with his help we finally managed to get some level of control but our eyes wouldn't stop flashing.

"It's still happening" Mr Yukimura spoke up pointing out the obvious.

"And it will because I need Derek" I replied really wanting him here but knew that it was impossible.

"I can't make them go back" Malia added holding up her clawed hands.

"Obviously the virus is affecting the three of you in a way it wont hit any human being" Mr Yukimura replied.

"You guys have to stay out of sight, we have to quarantine you from the quarantine" Stiles added and I sighed loudly.

"Yeah but where, I mean what if they get violent like on a full moon?" I scoffed at Kira's words since I've never gotten violent unless I had to and have always had control of my wolf side.

"We shouldn't stay in here, not in the locker room" Scott replied.

"A classroom is not going to hold us" Malia added.

"What about the basement?" Kira asked looking around at us.

"Too many ways out we need somewhere secure, somewhere nobody can find us" Scott replied and I looked up.

"The vault" they all looked at me. "The Hale vault, they always have an escape route like their house" I added to clarify. "There has to be another way in" Mr Yukimura somehow managed to get blueprints to the school and we sprawled it out on coaches desk.

"This is where the school sign is" Stiles pointed it out.

"So the vaults got to be right about here" I added pointing to the general area.

"I suppose if there's a second entrance it would probably be accessible from the basement" Mr Yukimura replied.

"It's probably somewhere in this hallway, west corridor" Stiles added but then stumbled looking like he passed out if it wasn't for Mr Yukimura grabbing him and stood him upright again. "Whoa" Mr Yukimura lifted his shirt sleeve and we saw the illness marks.

"It's happening to you too you're getting sick, you all are" Mr Yukimura said stating the obvious.

"I don't feel sick" Kira protested with him.

"I think it's affecting you differently, neurologically I found your test answers here in a pile with the others" he laid it down on the table and you could see she had shaded circles like you would in the bubbles but there were nowhere near where they should have gone.

We quickly left the locker room and headed to the basement unseen and started looking for the entrance to the vault when we got to the right corridor, I looked behind the shelves and saw something engraved into the wall with some sort of talisman on the wall that I recognised from the school sign outside.

"Hey guys…over here" I waved them over and Scott helped me remove the shelf in front of it and when I looked back I saw the triskele which instinctively made me touch my hand over my tattoo on my hip.

"Look at the cracks in the wall" Stiles spoke up. "It's like the entrance outside it only opens with claws" Stiles turned to me but I shook my head, I wasn't a Hale no matter my association with Derek so my claws wouldn't work. "Anyone's claws, right?" he quickly added looking back at Malia and I nodded knowing what he was getting at, she was Peter's daughter therefore a Hale.

"Um…Malia can you try?" Scott asked understanding Stiles' meaning to when he gestured to Malia with his eyes.

"Why me?" she asked him.

"We don't have control" I replied holding up my hands at the same time Scott did.

"Okay I'll do it" she agreed. "But first tell me what you've been hiding from me" we quickly shared a look and I frowned since I'd said from day one that we should've told her about Peter being her father but they'd voted against me. "I know you think you're trying to protect me but I can handle it" the boys looked around nervously. "I know I'm on the list"

"Yes" Stiles replied going with that instead of telling her the truth again.

"So how much?" she asked us.

"How much what?" Stiles asked her confused.

"How much am I worth?"

"Four million" Scott replied and Malia looked down.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked her.

"Yeah Scott's worth twenty five and Skye's worth ten so they'll take you guys out way before me" I raised my eyes at her as she headed to the wall.

"It's progress, it's progress" Stiles mumbled to us before we turned and saw her stick her claws into the lock and turned it before the wall slid to the side opening up revealing the Hale vault.

We walked in then the stone wall closed behind us locking us in here, we all sat down considering we could be stuck down here for a while and I really wanted to check in on Derek but couldn't since none of us had our phones I was left in the dark and I really hated being in the dark when it came to Derek especially now.

Kira started pacing, Stiles and Malia were sitting in the corner with Stiles brushing Malia's hair down while Scott and I sat on some crates as I started bouncing my knee anxiously again just wishing I'd stayed with Derek and forgotten all about the PSAT's.

"You know, this is where it all started" Stiles spoke up breaking the silence. "That's where the money was" he pointed to a safe behind us. "117 million in bearer bonds"

"How do you even change bearer bonds into cash?" Kira asked him.

"The Bank I guess, they just let it sit there the whole time collecting dust"

"Peter was in a coma remember and I don't think Derek even knew about them" I protested standing up and went over to the shelf where I knew the triskele talisman was but turned around and leaned on the shelves.

"You know bearer bonds are basically extinct?"

"Why does it matter?" Kira asked him again.

"You know how many money problems that money could solve?"

"For you?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Me, my dad…the Eichen House and the MRI bills are crushing him" Scott nodded his head.

"Mom does this thing, she writes down all the items in our budget and how much they cost then she adds them all up and figures out how long we have until…we lose the house"

I frowned looking down towards the ground because I'd known that both they're families were struggling with money and it made me feel guilty that I relied on Derek's money a little too much, I never had to want for anything with him around but I also had my inheritance from my mother which didn't leave me close to money troubles any time soon.

It was a few more hours of tiredness as I fought within myself not to shift and wiping the sweat of my brow but then looked up when Scott and Stiles stood up going over to the entrance and Scott put his ear to the door to listen in to what was going on upstairs.

"Anything?" Stiles asked him.

"They're looking for us, someone's going to have to go out there" I saw them look over at Malia who seemed to be having the hardest out of all us and was breathing really heavily, they started whispering something and I was too tired and affected by this illness to try and listen in to.

I looked down at my hands which we're laying in my lap since I'd sat down in exhaustion from standing up all this time but when I did I noticed the black blood seeping out of my cuticles making me look up at Scott and saw his we're just the same, we didn't have much time left if this was the same thing that killed the werewolves at lookout point.

It was starting to get harder to breathe with every passing second and the black blood was seeping out of every opening, my vision was fading but I wasn't even thinking about all of that since my only thought was Derek and that I'm not going to get to say goodbye, I was dying alone without the one person I wanted to hold me in his arms.

Stiles talked with Malia for a second then left after putting his jacket around her shoulders and while the rest of us waited for his return barely keeping our eyes open, I just barely saw Malia sit up grabbing something out of the jacket pocket of Stiles' jacket and just knew what it was without even looking and so did Scott because he stood up.

"Malia" Scott said trying to get up as she opened it and was seemingly reading it. "Malia?" she looked up panting.

"I can't see, I can't see anything" she replied and I knew how she felt since I could barely see an inch in front of my face now.

"Scott I can see either" I replied trying to blink and force my vision back, I stumbled forward trying not to freak out by the fact I was completely blind and didn't like this at all.

"What's happening to us?" I heard Malia ask as something smashed.

"Scott, I can't…I can't see" Kira cried out, I crawled forward trying to feel my way through the vault and managed to support myself to a standing up position with the shelves.

"Scotty I can't…oh god" I tried to cross the room but fell over something.

"Hey Skye, Scotty, in the vault in there with you, it's called reishi mushrooms" we heard Stiles yell from outside the vault. "Scott, Skye open the door!" he was hitting the wall. "It's in there with you, it's in a jar, it's on one of the shelves, Scott!" I stood up again and stumbled back over to the shelves trying to feel around on the shelfs remembering a jar like that when I was in here with Derek and Mr Argent. "Guys can you hear me!"

"Where…" I couldn't find it and didn't know what side of the room I was on.

"Reishi…Scott I saw it, in a jar on one of the shelves, reishi" Kira said falling to a whisper and with very blurry vision I saw Scott stand then use his wolf eyes before stumbling over to the shelves knocking something off which shattered against the concrete sending a mist throughout the room and as it filled my nose I was finally able to suck in a deep breathe of air and it was a relief no matter the fact that the reishi smelt terrible.

Scott opened the vault door and we fell out into the hallway breathing in the fresh air to clear the rest of whatever this was out of our systems, Scott helped Kira stand as Stiles went over to Malia but she refused to look at him.

Stiles went to touch her hair but she grabbed his arm and shoved it away before standing and left, we all looked back at Stiles who had the dead pool list, which clearly had Malia's name on it with the last name Hale which meant she now knew, we went upstairs once we we're all good and once we we're cleared we went outside, as soon as I walked out I raised my head to the sky where I breathed in more fresh air before I smelt him and took off running to get to him because I needed to feel him in my arms.

"Skye!" he started running towards me at the same time.

"Derek!" we met in the middle and I jumped straight into his arms wrapping my arms tight around his neck as his locked around my waist.

"I've got you Skye, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner" I cried nuzzling my head into his neck.

"I was so scared that I'd never get to see you again, that I'd never be able to tell you I love you one last time"

"Shh I know…you never have to tell me baby, I know because I love you to" I leaned back then kissed him as if my life depended on it then hugged his neck tight again because I was so afraid that I wouldn't get to again, that was such a close call and it was still only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a little treat since the last chapter was so short, please review. **


	8. Ep 8 - Time Of Death

**Skye's POV**

Derek took me back to the loft and I went straight into the bathroom to shower since I was covered in dried black goop and sweat so I spent at least twenty minutes scrubbing myself raw to the point I was peeling skin off making me bleed but it felt like no matter how hard I scrubbed I couldn't get clean.

"Skye?" I didn't acknowledge Derek knocking on the door because I didn't want him coming in here but the knocking kept coming turning into full blown bangs. "Skye open the door please, Skyler open the door" I knew he'd only break it down if I continued to ignore him so I turned off the shower then wrapped a towel around my waist before opening the door seeing him standing there.

"I'm fine" I said as I pushed past him and headed into our closet to get dressed.

"You wanna try that again?" he asked following me.

"What do you want me to say Derek, I nearly died tonight, been there and done that more than once in the last year so…" I shrugged pulling on some underwear dropping the towel.

"Don't do that, don't make light of the situation Skye" I looked over and saw he had his arms crossed glaring at me.

"I'm not making light of this Derek, I just know that this isn't the first time either of us has nearly died and with this dead pool I doubt it's going to be the last so I'm compartmentalizing otherwise I'm going to break down and with your impending death I really don't want to be breaking down every single minute so can we please just forget about it" I grabbed one of his shirts out of the drawers and pulled it on before walking towards him.

"Okay, I nearly lost you tonight but you're here, I'm holding you so I can try not thinking about it" he wrapped his arms around my waist, I sighed then hugged him back but he winced jerking back so I looked up confused.

"What?"

"It's nothing" he replied but I glared at him. "Another assassin was at the hospital before I came to the school and she tried shooting at Satomi, I jumped in front of her and took the bullet instead"

"Show me" I spat at him angrily since he could have told me this sooner, I grabbed his jacket pushing it over his shoulders before he could argue and saw the dried blood on his shirt that he'd obviously tried to hide from me. "Derek why didn't you tell me" I lifted his shirt and saw the bullet wound still there fresh as but luckily didn't seem to be bleeding much anymore. "Why aren't you healing?"

"Some wounds take longer" I looked up and glared at him.

"Yeah but not for us and I've seen you heal from worse than this, so what's going on?" he sighed stepping out of me and moved over to our bed sitting down.

"Maybe I'm just tired" I frowned and shook my head walking over to him sitting down beside him.

"Derek, show me your eyes" he looked up confused. "Show me your real eyes" he frowned and looked down before sighing loudly and looked up with his usual human green eyes. "It's getting worse" I closed my eyes to force back the sudden tears.

"Skye I don't want to keep dwelling on this, we still have no idea what's happening to me and with Braeden injured I doubt we're gonna find out any time soon so in your words 'can we please just forget about it' at least for now" I went to shake my head but he cupped my cheeks stopping me. "I gave that to you" I sighed loudly then laid my forehead against his shoulder fighting back the tears.

"I don't want to lose you Derek" I was saying that so much these days because it was true and the more I said it the more it was breaking me down.

"I know and I don't want to lose you either" he kissed the side of my head before lifting my face. "I love you Skyler and no matter what that will never change, you are the love of my life, my mate and whatever happens your going to be okay so long as you remember that" I nodded my head then pulled him into a kiss.

"Let me dress that before it gets infected" he sighed but nodded surprising me so I went to the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit I insisted we kept and went back out. "Lie down" he obliged with a small smile and I lifted his shirt seeing the bullet wound. "It's just a graze but we need to make sure it doesn't get infected" I grabbed the antiseptic bottle. "This might sting" I poured antiseptic over it.

"Ah what is that!" I laughed at his protest.

"Antiseptic, stop being a baby" I put a gauze pad over it then tapped it to his side. "I'll check it in the morning and if it hasn't healed I'm taking you to the hospital"

"I don't-"

"Ah no arguing, I don't care about your pride" I kissed him to silence him then pushed his shirt down covering the dressing. "There all done baby"

"Stop calling me a baby" I put everything back into the box then closed it and put it on the bedside table.

"Get some sleep, it might help" I got up and switched off the lights then climbed into bed with him laying against his uninjured side and I listened to his breathing even out as he fell asleep before I even let myself drift off.

I was woken up the next morning by my phone buzzing from a text, I grabbed it and saw it was from Scott asking me to meet him and the others at his place with the word urgent on the end so I sighed then got up and dressed before walking back over to Derek and gently kissed his lips.

"Mm, morning" I smiled.

"Scott texted asking me to meet them at his place, I'm gonna go but I'll be back quickly and I want you to get some more sleep, I just didn't want to leave without telling you" he nodded squeezing my hand. "I love you Derek" I kissed his lips one last time before I got up and left riding over to Scott's walking in to see them standing at his kitchen table with three MacBook computers sitting in front of them.

"Okay so why am I here, I've left a sleeping…injured boyfriend at home again" I walked over to the table. "What are you guys up to?"

"We think we can find out who the benefactor is" Stiles replied.

"Okay how?" I asked looking around.

"By killing me" Scott spoke up confusing me.

"Excuse me" I spat at him.

"Well not technically" I gestured from him to go on. "Kira's mom knows of a way to essentially stop my heart using Kira's foxfire for forty-five minutes then Kira can bring me back"

"What happens after forty-five minutes?" I asked cutting him off but nobody answered which meant it was bad. "Is there any other way" Scott looked up and I knew by his look that it was a no. "Fantastic" I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Are we really doing this?" Liam asked looking around at them.

"We're doing it, tonight" Scott replied.

"But isn't it kind of dangerous?"

"It's incredibly dangerous-"

"And borderline idiotic" I added cutting Stiles off.

"Have you guys done something like this before?" Liam asked us again.

"Something dangerous or something idiotic?" Stiles asked him back.

"I think it's a yes to both" Kira replied making me smile a little but this was one of our worst plans of far.

"You don't have to be apart of it if you don't want to" Scott cut in looking at Liam who looked nervous and he wasn't even the one who was essentially going to be dead for forty-five minutes.

"I'm not scared" Liam argued.

"Then your borderline idiotic" Stiles replied hitting Liam's shoulder. "If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us, you know that right?" he added looking at Scott.

"How do you guys even know something will definitely come?" I asked them.

"Because the tape from Garret's bag said visual confirmation required" Scott replied.

"Simon said the same thing, he couldn't get paid by The Benefactor until he had proof that you guys we're dead" Stiles added.

"So the idea is, what if you kill someone on the dead pool but you can't send proof?" I sighed looking down.

"You don't get paid" I sighed shaking my head.

"But how does that get us any closer to The Benefactor?" Liam asked.

"He still needs to know if the target is really dead" Scott replied.

"Especially if it's someone high on the list" Stiles added again.

"So if he wants visual confirmation…" Liam began.

"He'll have to come get it himself" I sighed really not liking this plan especially since I couldn't be there to help.

"This is insane guys but good luck" Stiles and Scott both looked up at me.

"You're not helping" I sighed again and shook my head.

"I want to but right now Derek needs my help" they looked at me confused. "It's complicated but if anything goes wrong call me and I'll be there as fast as I can okay" Scott nodded putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Skye" I nodded then hugged him.

"Just don't die for real Scotty or I swear I'll find a way to bring you back just to kill you myself" he laughed in my ear.

"I promise" I stepped back then looked around.

"All of you be careful, especially you Stiles" I squeezed his arm then left going back to the loft.

When I got back to loft he was awake and doing push ups on the ground making me angry since he wasn't invincible anymore and is only going to hurt himself again, I walked over to him and kicked his arm out from underneath sending him toppling to the ground groaning in pain.

"Your still healing" I crossed my arms as he stood up glaring at me. "Your not invincible anymore Derek and your going to hurt yourself" I looked down at his shirtless torso and saw blood seeping through the bandage. "Example A" I added pointing at it, he frowned looking down. "Honestly Derek" I shook my head walking over and grabbed the first aid kit. "I'm stitching it up this time"

I laid it over the desk and pulled out everything I needed and made a mental note to ask Deaton for some more sterilized stitching equipment since I was running out, I grabbed the disinfected pouring some over cotton balls.

"Stand here now!" I said pointing to the spot in front of me.

"Anyone ever tell you your bossy" he replied walking over and stood in front of me.

"Yep now stand still" I pulled a chair over and took a seat then peeled the gauze off his side looking at the bullet wound. "It's not infected yet but it will be if you don't start taking this seriously" I washed it out with the antiseptic ignoring his winces because he deserved it.

"I'm not used to needing this stuff" he replied gesturing to the table.

"Well your going to have to" I spat back at him then threaded a needle before turning back to the wound. "This stuff means life and death now Derek and I'll be damned if I let you be stubborn and get yourself killed" I pinched the skin closed. "Stay as still as possible if you want this to look pretty" I slowly started stitching the wound closed and with having never done this before it took me a couple hours to make sure I had it completely sewn up before I taped a fresh gauze pad over it.

"Are you done?" I rolled my eyes standing up and started packing things away but the anger got the better of me and I turned back as he pulled on his shirt.

"Is this all a joke to you, is that your way of dealing with the fact that your ordinary now because frankly it's pissing me off"

"Skye I'm dying, I've accepted that" I growled and glared at him. "Why can't you?"

"Because I can't, because if you die then I have nothing and I'm not letting you go without a fight Derek but I can only do so much on my own" I turned away and finished putting away all the first-aid equipment. "You've lost it all Derek, your smell, your glowing eyes-"

"Sight, hearing, speed, everything" Derek cut me off.

"Strength?" I asked curiously.

"I can still win a fight" he argued, I rolled my eyes then smirked and dropped my elbow onto the table holding my hand up.

"Prove it, beat me and I won't bring it up again" he smiled then copied me grabbing my hand. "You ready?"

"Mmm-hmm" I smirked.

"One, two…" I moved quickly punching his side then slammed his hand down on the desk as he grunted in pain.

"Ah god, you cheated that's cheating" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"I won, when your human facing off against the supernatural you need to learn to bend the rules" I let go of his hand then crossed my arms. "You need to learn to bend now that you don't have your abilities to rely on and in your luck I know a little something about fighting the supernatural human if you recall"

"I seem to recall that you once we're my fragile little human" I rolled my eyes at him then sighed.

"And now you're the human in this relationship so it's my turn to teach you a few things about being human" I walked towards the bed then bent down and pulled a small bag out from underneath the mattress, I walked back over to him and opened it then put the gun down on the table. "This is a Sig Sauer P226 .9mm"

"Why do you have a gun underneath our mattress?"

"My dad is a cop remember and taught me to always have a little back up plan just in case" he crossed his arms.

"I don't like guns" I smiled at him.

"That's because you've never learnt to use one"

"Or because I've been shot at, repeatedly remember" I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"Just shut up and deal with it" I retorted then picked up the gun. "My dad taught me everything I know about guns when I was ten and trust me you'll like this one" I pulled the clip. "The legal clip size in California is ten, you always want to remember how many shots you fire because running out of bullets can get you killed and it also makes you look stupid" I put the clip back in place then grabbed his hand and put the gun in it. "But trust me, using a gun isn't just about learning how to point and shoot"

"Why's that?" Derek asked sounding generally intrigued.

"Because the average person can move twenty-one feet in 1.5 seconds, so if they have a knife they can gut you before you can pull and fire, so with a gun you need distance"

"I'm kind of worried that your father taught all this to you" I rolled my eyes at him as I moved to stand in front of him.

"He wanted to keep me safe and protect me, much like how you taught me to fight without losing control of my wolf side and kill innocent people, now pull the gun on me"

"Seriously?" I smiled and nodded, he rolled his eyes with a small smile then sighed and pulled the gun on my but I easily disarmed him and took the gun.

"Ow, so yeah" I laughed then gave the gun back to him.

"Wanna try again?"

"Mmm-hmm" he nodded then pulled the gun on my but I disarmed him again, he sighed loudly looking down. "One more time"

"I could do this all day" I replied taking a flirty step forward since this was kind of hot, he smiled then cupped my cheeks and kissed me slipping his tongue into my mouth making me moan appreciatively until I felt the gun press into my stomach.

"You cheated" I sighed leaning back.

"Learning to bend" he replied, I smiled then grabbed his sides pulling him flush up against me then crashed my lips back to his wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he grabbed my legs pulling me up wrapping them around his waist as he turned around putting me down on the table along with the gun.

I grabbed his t-shirt pulling it over his head and he did the same with my black singlet before our lips met again, he moved his lips to my neck as my hands fell to grab his belt undoing it quickly before dropping his pants, he picked me up again then walked over to our bed.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I woke up blinking my eyes open then turned to where Skye was still asleep beside me, I smiled a little because she truly was a vision and the most beautiful woman I'd ever met but because of me she was going to be broken again, I gently moved her hand off my chest then slid out of the bed seeing her roll over but her breathing was still steady so I walked away towards the table leaning my hands against it sighing.

I hated what I was doing to her and wish there was some way I could stop all this because I wasn't ready to lose all this yet, I wasn't scared or angry with what was happening to me, I was angry that I was being forced away from Skye, forced to make her grieve since I had no idea how she was going to cope when I was gone and knew that if it was the other way around I'd be lost and broken with no light in my life because I'd already briefly experienced a life without Skye after I'd thought she was dead that one time and I didn't want that for her.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

When I woke up I rolled over feeling Derek's side of the bed but came up empty so I looked around the room seeing him leaning against the desk with his shoulders tensed and rigid, I frowned not liking the chemo-signals coming off him, he was angry which was a common scent for him but under that I could smell the fear rolling off him.

"Derek" he turned his head towards me. "Come back to bed" he smiled a little then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed running his hand over my naked side. "What's wrong Derek?" he sighed looking down so I grabbed his hand squeezing it. "Please open up to me, I want to know what's going on with you so I can help, I need to help"

"I know you do Skye because I'd want the same thing if our positions we're reversed but I've never been good at admitting my feelings especially to someone I care about as much as I do you" I smiled a little sitting up holding the sheet to cover myself. "And admitting that I'm scared is never easy for me in general but I am, I'm terrified that I've lost my powers and have no idea how to deal with it, being a werewolf is all I've ever known and now it's gone" I sighed

"Being a werewolf didn't define who you were Derek and not having those powers isn't going to change you, yes you don't have your senses, reflexes or healing but that doesn't mean your suddenly useless, you have a caring heart when you want to show it, you're brave and self-less and that's what I've always loved about you"

"But I don't know how to live without them Skye" I nodded since I'd already figured out this was going to be hard for him because he'd been a werewolf his entire life and didn't know any other way.

"Then you come to me for help instead of bottling it up because from the beginning when I found out about the supernatural it's you who I've leaned on for help through every obstacle we've faced and now it's your turn to lean on me, I love you Derek Hale and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon if you just let me help you through this" he nodded smiling and squeezed my hand back.

"I promise I'll come to you Skye because I love you more than anything" he leaned in and kissed me before I wrapped my arms and pulled him back down onto the bed, I was going to do everything I could to help him through this because it'd kill me too if I was to lose him.


	9. Ep 9 - Perishable

**Skye's POV**

Stiles called me interrupting some much needed peace as usual but by the sounds of it, it was urgent given it was about Deputy Parrish who had just beat another Deputy nearly to death and the Sheriff was accidently shot in the scuffle but the alarming detail was that the other Deputy lit Parrish on fire when he was covered in gasoline but he was up and walking around like it hadn't happened so he was hoping Derek could shed some light on the matter.

Scott and Lydia walked in with Parrish right behind them and Derek wasted no time in inspecting him while we watched waiting to see if there was any indication on what the hell was going on with this guy since he was also on the Deadpool meaning he was a supernatural creature but what creature was the big question.

"He covered you in gasoline?" Derek asked looking up at Parrish who nodded at him.

"It's the hair and nails, isn't it?" Lydia asked and we turned to her. "The parts of the body that are essentially dead"

"Well they should be gone" Derek replied.

"I was set on fire, all of me should be gone" Parrish cut in.

"Not if your like us" Scott replied making me turn to him surprised since this was turning out to be the worst kept secret ever.

"Like you?" Parrish asked him confused and I wouldn't blame the guy since half the time I was confused about all this supernatural crap and I was a freaking werewolf.

"I don't think he's like us" Derek replied looking at him.

"Then what is he?" Lydia asked looking at Parrish.

"Sorry but I have no idea" Derek replied shaking his head.

"But you knew about Jackson and Kira" Scott argued with him.

"This is a little out of my experience"

"There might be something in the bestiary" I added looking at Lydia since she was the only one who could really read it. "Did you guys try Argent?" I looked to Scott.

"I don't know where he is" Scott replied shaking his head.

"Okay hold on" Parrish suddenly cut in. "What's a bestiary?" I looked around the room silently asking who was going to answer. "Actually that's not even my first question just…just tell me one thing, are all of you like Lydia, are you all psychic?" I stifled a laugh.

"Psychic?" Derek asked him.

"Yeah" Parrish replied and I shook my head desperately holding in the laughter now.

"Not exactly" Scott cut in looking at him.

"Okay then what are you?" Scott, Derek and I all shared a look before Derek raised his eyebrow signalling Scott and I the go ahead, we both closed our eyes and pushed our shifts forward so our eyes glowed then opened them and watched Parrish stare at us in shock and bewilderment.

"We're werewolves and before you argue they really exist, along with so much more" I replied reversing my shift letting my eyes fade back to normal as did Scott.

"She's right there's creatures like Kitsunes which are fox spirits, cannibalistic shapeshifters called Wendigo's, Werecoyotes, Kanima's…" Scott went on to explain all the things we had discovered of late.

"Banshee's" Lydia added gesturing to herself.

"Wait what's a Kanima?" Parrish cut in.

"We'll get back to that" Scott replied looking at him. "Just know that everyone like us, everyone with some kind of supernatural ability is on the dead pool"

"But I don't even know what I am" Parrish argued.

"I'm pretty sure they don't care" I looked up at Derek's response.

"How many professional assassins are we talking about?" Parrish asked us.

"We're starting to lose count" I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"But is it still just professionals?" Scott suddenly asked looking up at us.

"I don't think Haigh's ever tried anything like this, I think he was just taking a chance" I frowned at that because it couldn't be good if this list was going out to more than professional killers now.

"That means anyone with the dead pool can take a chance" Derek replied voicing my thoughts.

"But if Haigh had it then who else does?" Parrish asked us. "How easy is it to get this thing now?" we all looked around at each other since none of us knew the answer so we couldn't answer the question so Lydia started telling us about the Eichen girl Meredith being at her grandmother's lake house.

"Meredith was only at my grandmother's lake house once but I think once was enough" Lydia explained.

"How did your grandmother know her?" Derek asked her.

"She didn't, she found her because of another woman named Maddy, the woman she loved" Lydia stood up and walked over to Scott. "I never met her" she handed him a photo. "But I saw her name everywhere, she used to be part of a yacht racing team, there were plaques and trophies in the lake house from all the regattas she'd won"

"How'd she die?" Parrish asked her.

"How's not the story, it's what happened right before" I frowned looking at Lydia in confusion. "My grandmother Lorraine used to work in San Francisco for IBM, she was there on a weekend catching up on work she started hearing this sound, like rain but when she looked out the windows…all she saw was blue sky"

"But she kept hearing the rain?" Scott asked her.

"And it just kept getting louder, rain and thunder cracking like gunshots in her head, so loud she finally just screamed"

"Like a Banshee" Derek added and Lydia turned.

"She called Maddy, who was planning on taking one of the boats out on the lake but Maddy said that the sun was shining there too, so Lorraine didn't say anything" Lydia continued on with the story.

"There was an accident?" Parrish cut in.

"It took them four days to find Maddy's body and then it took decades to figure out how Lorraine knew, she started with parapsychologists like the PhD in their name made it more scientific, they built the study in the lake house according to every pseudoscientific theory they could find, none of it worked" I moved and took a seat on the bed. "Then she started getting into more extreme occult, things like mediums and psychics, all of them we're failures until Meredith they found her at Eichen House, this fragile girl who didn't understand the things she heard, they brought her to the study and they almost killed her, she was hospitalized for over a year, she…never really recovered, my grandmother drove her insane and I drove her to suicide and all she ever wanted to do was help"

We all moved to stand around Derek's desk as Lydia showed us a piece of paper with some kind of code on it but as I stared at it I realised it was the same type of code that the dead pool was written in.

"My grandmother created the code for the dead pool, they think she's a Banshee who put the names out in the first place, she left me this message in the same code"

"But she didn't leave a cipher key, did she?" I asked her and she shook her head.

Lydia and Parrish left leaving me with Scott and Derek but I frowned when I saw Scott walk over to Derek's bed where the gun I gave him was laying on a blanket and he picked it up to look at it which made me nervous so I stood up but Derek beat me to it.

"Careful with that" Derek said walking up to him.

"I thought you didn't like guns" Scott replied then passed it to Derek when he held out his hand for it. "Does this have something to do with your eyes?" I looked up and shared a look with Derek.

"My eyes, my strength, the healing…all of it" Derek replied with a heavy sigh.

"Gone?" Scott asked him.

"Whatever Kate did to me, it's still happening" I sighed looking down at my hands avoiding Derek's gaze as it wandered over to me.

"If the dead pool really was made by a Banshee then there's something else you should know about, your name broke the third of the list, it was a cipher key"

"Stiles told me, we know?" I asked looking up at him then turned to Derek who was looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"And the other two keys we're Allison and Aiden" Derek replied looking down at the ground.

"And I…I don't want to make you nervous but it kind of feels like there might be a pattern there, doesn't it?" I stood up walking towards them. "Allison, Aiden…you"

"Names picked by a Banshee" Derek nodded.

"It…it could mean that you're in danger"

"Scott, Banshee's don't predict danger, they predict death" I frowned forcing back the tears threatening to fall as I stared up at Derek.

Scott left and I closed the door after him but refused to turn to Derek because he'd see the tears rolling down my face because all my thoughts and fears that had been running through my head constantly since I found out Derek had been losing his abilities came rushing back to the surface, he was going to die and it felt like my whole world was crumbling underneath my feet and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it.

"Skye?" I shook my head turning to him.

"Derek" I cried then rushed into his arms hugging him as if it was for the last time. "I don't wanna…I can't lose you"

"We don't have a choice Skye" I shook my head letting the tears fall willingly and soak his shirt. "Your going to be okay that's what matters, you'll live and you're going to find love again"

"No…I don't want any life without you because if you die, I die" he shook his head then cupped my cheeks bringing my eyes up to meet his.

"You're gonna stop the dead pool and go on with your life-"

"Stop it" I said angrily and glared at him. "Don't tell me goodbye Derek, you can't do that to me"

"Skye I'm being realistic"

"Well don't" I replied stepping out of his arms and crossed mine like a petulant child but I didn't care at the moment. "I don't even want to think of a world where you don't exist Derek, it's not a world I want to live in, what don't you get about that?"

"You'll move on Skye, it's the way life is"

"How can you say that, how would you feel if I was the one dying?" I asked him.

"I'd be devastated of course but I also know you wouldn't want me to go through the rest of my life mourning you" I looked down because I knew that was true and so did he. "And that's what I want for you, I'm not saying it's gonna be easy but I want you to be happy"

"I'm happy with you Derek, you're the only person who makes me feel happy" he cupped my cheek again.

"And you'll find that again, it won't be exactly like us but it'll be something because you deserve happiness in life Skye even if it's not with me" he wiped away a tear with his thumb. "I'll always love you Skye, you're the first person I've ever loved with every bit of my heart and no matter what that'll never change" I felt the tears start again as I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him again as his engulfed my waist.

"I love you too Derek, no matter what happens I'll never stop loving you" he nodded with his head in my neck and I swear I felt a lone tear fall against my neck making my heart break even more for the man who'd become everything to me.

Come morning I felt like I hadn't slept a wink and I probably hadn't considering most of the night I'd spent awake watching Derek sleep fighting back tears as I thought how limited these times were with him and it literally felt like my heart was breaking every time I thought about it.

"I love you" I whispered kissing Derek's cheek before getting up and quietly got dressed in some black frayed jeans, a blue and black striped shirt and pulled on my combat boots before grabbing my leather jacket, school bag, keys then looked back at Derek one last time before slipping out and headed to school.

This was probably the last place I wanted to be right now but I also needed the time away from Derek even for a few hours to clear my head since last night was really heavy so when I was reminded of the bonfire tonight to celebrate the lacrosse game I texted Derek saying I would be late and went with Scott but I couldn't even enjoy it much since Scott filled me in on the fact that Liam told him his printer had woke him up by printing copy after copy of an updated dead pool list which Derek was removed from and Liam has seemingly taken what Derek was worth.

"So Derek's safe then?" I asked but he shrugged and I knew it was because we couldn't know for sure what this meant. "Is Liam okay, he's been really off lately?" I asked looking at him as he wandered about the party which was already in full swing.

"He's scared just like the rest of us but I am worried about him" I nodded then patted his shoulder.

"If anyone can help him through it, you can" he smiled and nodded but suddenly he looked up and I followed his gaze seeing Malia so we walked over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Scott asked her.

"Getting drunk" she replied bouncing along to the music. "What are you two doing?"

"Trying to make sure no one gets hurt"

"That sounds fun too" she replied taking a drink out of the flask in her hand and I smiled.

"I don't wanna ruin your night or anything but we kind of can't get drunk" she looked at us in confusion.

"What?"

"We think it has something to do with our healing but trust me we've all tried, your not gonna feel anything" I replied but really wished I could just join her and actually feel something since lately I would like nothing more than just to forget and let loose for once in my life.

"Maybe you should tell him that" she replied pointing behind her, we followed her gaze and saw Liam sitting at one of the tables with his friends tipping more liquid into his cola bottle out of a bottle in a paper bag which was clearly alcohol.

We looked back at Malia as she took another drink out of her flask clearly ignoring my words of wisdom that we can't get drunk, I frowned because I wish I could share her attitude since she wasn't worried about anything right now and I envied that considering I'm nothing but worried about everything and everyone around me.

"I just want to talk" Scott insisted when Malia was trying to ignore him.

"Well I just want to dance" Malia argued.

"We had our reasons, we didn't tell you about Peter-"

"To protect me" she cut him off. "That's what Peter said you would say and guess what he said next?" I frowned because I still hated Peter and had a feeling he was going to try and worm his way into her mind and manipulated it to do his bidding and turn her against us. "That you we're right" Scott and I both frowned looking at her since that didn't sound like Peter at all. "Does that surprise you?"

"No, it makes us wonder what he wants" I replied before Scott could.

"Malia we need to stay together, you, me, Skye and Stiles-"

"I don't want to talk about Stiles" she cut him off again and I frowned since I'd hoped Stiles could finally be happy and he had been so I hoped they got through this. "I just want to dance and get drunk" she held up the flask but then stumbled so both Scott and I moved forward to steady her.

"Malia…whoa, whoa, whoa" Scott grabbed her arms and steadied her before she could topple over, Malia started laughing looking back at us and I frowned.

"You are drunk" I pointed out again feeling envious since I tried for months and I couldn't so why could she.

"Yep" she smiled and chuckling to herself.

"But you can't be" Scott and I replied at the same time then looked around especially over at Liam who was also stumbling around like he was drunk which couldn't be possible, like at all.

"Is this what drunk feels like, it doesn't feel as good as I hoped" Malia suddenly said looking like she was ready to be sick.

"I don't think it's supposed to" Scott replied then looked over at me but I couldn't explain it either.

"Malia" she was looking up at us dazed so I grabbed the flask off her and sniffed it. "What's in this, what did you have to drink?" I asked her.

"Just vodka" she replied but my gaze fell over her shoulder at a guard that seemed to be watching us intently, I looked at Scott and motioned towards him with my eyes.

"Stay on your feet and keep moving" he said then took her arm putting it over his shoulder and we walked towards Liam, we set her down on the seat and I quickly ran buying a bottle of water and returned giving it to her.

"Malia…drink this" she nodded and took it drinking some as Scott and I turned to Liam.

"How much has he had to drink?" Scott asked looking at Liam's friend Mason.

"Not enough to get him like this" he replied so Scott and I scanned the crowd since none of this was adding up and the only thing I could think off was they've been poisoned somehow.

"Somethings happening, we need to get them out of here" Scott replied looking at me but my vision was blurring so I reached out and grabbed the table. "I think we're gonna have to…um" Scott paused looking down at his hand.

"How much have you two drank?" Mason asked looking at us.

"Nothing" Scott replied.

"Not even a sip" I added looking up dazed and confused, Scott groaned leaning against the table next to me and we shared the same confused look but then Scott looked up and I watched his eyes widen.

"It's not the drinks, it's the music" I looked up but could barley focus on anything in front of me. "I have to…I have to turn off the music, don't let them out of your sight" Scott added looking at Mason who nodded at Scott before he left going towards the DJ.

I sat down since I could barely stand and groaned holding my head since it was pounding and right now I'm glad we couldn't get drunk anymore and vowed if whatever this was stopped I'd never touch a bottle of alcohol again, I looked up when three guards suddenly turned up and grabbed a hold of Malia, Liam and I.

"Let's go" I tried to fight against the guard pulling me up.

"Hey what are you doing?" Mason protested. "These are my friends"

"Your friends are overly intoxicated, they need to be escorted out" one of the guards replied holding Mason back.

"Okay, I'll go with them" Mason argued.

"That won't be necessary"

"I said they're my friends…" Mason tried arguing again but the guard pushed him down, I tried fighting again but they started dragging us away and I was too weak to resist.

They dragged us inside the school then dropped us to the ground making my head smack against the floor, they brought Scott in shortly after and dropped him beside us, I leaned up against the lockers and stared at the man in front of us who was holding a red fuel can.

"What is that?" Scott asked moving up to lean against the locker beside me.

"What are you doing?" I added trying to shake the blurriness out of my eyes.

"It's gasoline" he replied walking towards us with it. "Haigh says we gotta burn you" my eyes widened as he popped the cap off then started dumping the gasoline all over us, I growled shaking my head spluttering forcing it out of my eyes and mouth then glared up at the man as Scott tried to stand but the guy kicked him back down then lit a lighter moving it towards us.

I growled hoping to get his attention away from Scott but he didn't even blink my way and I knew it was because Scott was worth a hell of a lot more than I was, I felt hopeless and couldn't even fight back or move since the music was still going but it suddenly cut out and as soon as the music was gone I felt my power come back and looked up at the guy with bright glowing yellow eyes and saw Scott's glowing red out of the corner of my eyes.

Scott grabbed the mans hand closing the lighter then bent his arm back breaking it just as Braeden suddenly came out of nowhere knocking the guy away from Scott before turning to the three other guards standing nearby and I looked up seeing Derek follow out behind her which spiked an unwanted jealousy that I still had when I saw them together.

Derek went up to three approaching guards and started fighting with them with Braeden joining in and they successfully knocked them on their arses as we all tried to stand now that we weren't being affected by the music, I watched Braeden suddenly walked up to the leader and kicked him and I heard his neck snap instantly killing him so I looked away in shock.

"What happened to the gun?" Scott asked making me look up to see Derek walking towards us.

"You're covered in gasoline" he replied then held his hands out towards me and Scott, I sighed grabbing a hold of one and he helped us to our feet.

"You learned after all" I smiled and watched him shake his head smiling at me.

"It's not rocket science" I rolled my eyes but smiled, he smiled again then pulled me into his arms but then leaned back scrunching up his nose. "You stink" I looked up glaring at him.

"Gee thanks, I'd like to see you covered in gasoline and not stink" they all shared at laugh and I smiled because it really did feel good to smile and laugh even with what just happened because no matter what anyone did to any of us they couldn't break the bonds that bind all of us together.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think so far. **


	10. Ep 10 - Monstrous

**Skye's POV**

I was watching the latest rainfall roll down the glass windows panes as I attempted to get some of my homework done while Derek was getting some much needed rest because he hasn't slept at all since the incident at the school where I nearly died but then my phone started ringing so I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I looked over at Derek cautiously but he was still asleep luckily.

_"Hey Skye, Kira found Brett and he's fine but there's more assassins"_ Scott said and I sighed loudly because I was really getting sick in tired of all this dead pool crap.

"Of course there is, is he okay?"

_"I don't know, I'm heading over to the animal clinic now, meet me there?" _

"Of course, see you there" I hung up then looked over at Derek and frowned because he was still asleep and looked so peaceful, I ripped a page out of my notebook and scribbled out a note then walked over quietly and laid it against my pillow before grabbing my leather jacket and helmet.

When I pulled up at the animal clinic I ran straight in but wished I'd delayed a little bit since Scott and Kira we're in the middle of a catch up make out session since she's been with her mother who got hurt during the hospital battle and they haven't seen each other until now.

"Oh shit, sorry" I turned my head away from them but they sprung apart.

"Did you find him, did you find Brett?" Scott asked Kira.

"Actually, I think I found all of them" she replied making me look up in shock, she grabbed Scott's hand then started walking towards the back examination room so I followed after them and saw an entire pack along with Brett. "Satomi, this is who I was telling you about" my eyes widened when the older woman turned to us because this is who Derek and I had been looking for.

"I know who Scott McCall is" Satomi replied then looked at me. "And you're Skyler Blakesley, Derek's Hale's mate" my eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Are we safe here?" a younger girl suddenly asked us, I let my eyes wander around the room and saw five other people besides Satomi, Brett and the other girl who'd spoken.

"We're gonna need help" Scott said turning to me and Kira. "A lot of help" I sighed grabbing my phone.

"I'll call Derek" I walked outside dialling Derek's number.

_"Hello" _I smiled at his sleepy voice. _"Skye?" _

"Who else" I heard him sigh in relief.

_"Next time wake me up if you go anywhere and I'll go with you" _I smiled at his protectiveness because it was definitely warranted this time.

"Derek I'm fine, Kira found Brett and Scott called me to let me know, we're at the animal clinic with Kira now and she found Satomi's pack"

_"What?" _

"She found Satomi and her pack, they we're being hunted by some new assassins so we have to help them but we're gonna need your help"

_"Okay-"_

"Skye" I looked up and saw Scott and he motioned for the phone.

"Hang on a sec, Scott want's to talk to you" I gave my phone over to Scott.

"Derek?"

_"Yeah, what's going on?" _

"We're moving the pack to a more secure location, can you meet us there?" I heard Derek sigh.

_"Yeah get Skye to text me the address I'll meet up with you guys" _I smiled and went to grab the phone off Scott.

"Alright" he handed me the phone back then went back inside.

"Are you gonna be okay, you know fighting if it comes to it?" I asked hesitantly.

_"Skye I'll be fine, I'll see you soon" _he hung up so I went back inside and pulled Scott aside.

"So where are we taking them"

"Argent has a building, it's probably our safest option right now" I sighed shaking my head.

"Nowhere is safe for any of us these days" he nodded but we didn't have any other option right now so I texted the address he gave me to Derek then we set out making a beeline to Argent's building and hid inside.

I had to admit when we arrived it was better than the animal clinic since it was more secure but knew it was only going to be a matter of time before one of the assassins found us here and it didn't take long before we all became alert when we heard footsteps approaching us.

We all fell silent and waited for what seemed like a long time then heard the sound of the footsteps getting closer to us along with the sound of a gun, Satomi suddenly threw some kind of weapon and Brett didn't wait to see who it was and charged out.

"Wait, wait!" Scott yelled chasing after him. "Brett!" Brett came to a stop right in front of Argent staring down at the gun he had pointed at him. "This place is his, it's his" Brett stopped snarling at Argent then walked back towards us human again.

"Scott…if you're bringing guests, you could have called" Argent said walking towards us.

"I didn't have anywhere else to take them" Scott replied.

"I know this man" we turned and saw Satomi walking towards us. "He may not remember but we've met before" I raised an eyebrow looking back and forth between Argent and Satomi.

"You can trust him" Scott said looking back at Satomi. "I trust him"

"How do we know he's not like the others?"

"What others?" Argent asked her.

"Last night, there was a whole team after them and they used crossbows" Kira replied showing him a broken bolt from a crossbow with some sort of hunter's mark on the arrowhead.

"They're hunter's aren't they?" I asked him.

"Not if they're killing for profit, not anymore" Argent replied looking up at us.

"Can they find us?" Brett asked looking at Argent.

"They might already know you're here and maybe they're waiting until dark" Argent replied making me frown.

"So we're not safe here?" Kira asked looking up at Scott.

"We're not safe anywhere" Satomi replied then looked up at Argent. "We've been trying to get out for days, everywhere we turn we find someone new trying to kill us" I felt bad for this pack especially since so many of them we're already dead because of the Chemists virus that nearly killed us as well.

"If they're coming Scott they're coming for you to, you're still number one on the dead pool and Skyler isn't so far behind you" I frowned crossing my arms because if anyone came for me they we're in for a rude shock since even without his powers I wouldn't want to cross Derek and if you messed with Derek then you messed with me too, we we're a pair deal.

"I know" Scott replied shaking his head. "I know Lydia can get the answer from Meredith, she just needs more time"

"Well then that's what she'll get" Argent replied, we all nodded but then heard a car pull up outside and everyone tensed but I recognised the sound of the Toyota's engine.

"It's okay" I said looking up at Scott. "It's Derek" I walked towards the entrance to meet him but my ears caught the sound of someone else with him, the door opened and in walked Derek with Braeden following him close behind.

"Hey" he gave me a quick kiss before grabbing my hand and we walked back towards the other's introducing Braeden to the ones who didn't know her and let them know she was a friend then we all got to work preparing for the battle that was more than most likely coming for us.

I stood leaning against the wall beside Derek with my arms crossed looking towards the people around us thinking up all the ways this could go wrong tonight since most of Satomi's pack didn't seem like this fighting types which could pose as a problem and because I was already going to be distracted keeping my eye's on the fight and Derek to worry about anyone else.

"They'll be okay" Scott said suddenly in front of us making me look up.

"They've got claws and fangs but they're not fighters" Derek replied walking towards Braeden making me glare and take a possessive step towards him and grabbed his hand.

"That's why Skye called you" Scott argued.

"Well try to remember, I don't have claws and fangs anymore either" I frowned looking up at him because honestly how could I forget when it was all I could think about lately.

"That's why he called me" Braeden added, I turned and glared at her but quickly covered it looking away when Derek looked down at me.

"Am I the only one still hoping this is all just a false alarm?" Kira asked looking up at Scott. "I mean it's possible we could wait here all night and nothing happens, right?" she looked around at all of us and we all shared a look at each other not answering her.

"Scott you heard anything from Stiles or Lydia yet?" Braeden asked turning to Scott instead.

"Lydia's still talking to Meredith, Stiles and Malia are headed to the lake house they're trying to stop it"

"What if there is no stopping it?" Brett asked from behind us so we all turned to him. "What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?" I frowned looking at the ground again because Brett did make sense and the only thing running through my head right now was that it might not have been a bad idea to get the hell out of Beacon Hills and run.

"Then let's send a message" Derek spoke up making me look up raising an eyebrow at him. "Let's make tonight perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list, it doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, hunters or an amateur who just picked up a gun" he held up the gun I gave him and I smiled because this is the Derek I fell in love with, the one who will never say die no matter how hard the circumstance. "Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money is going to be put on another list, our list!" I squeezed his hand in approval. "They get to be a name on our dead pool" Braeden cocked her gun in an approval gesture making my smile disappear.

I let go of Derek's hand and walked over to a table leaning against it because every nerve in my body was poised for the oncoming attack that seemed inevitable so I needed the anger right now and being near Derek wasn't helping me tap into that since he's always been able to mellow all my anger away with a single touch.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up and saw Scott.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused.

"Well you and Derek you both just seem off, is everything okay between the two of you?"

"We're fine Scotty there's no problem" I looked over at Derek and he smiled when he saw me looking but continued talking strategy with Braeden and Argent. "It's been a little hard since Kate took him but we're okay, I just need to get my head in the game and being around him has never been good when I need to get angry and fight because we're…he's my anchor so…" I shrugged but he got the idea.

"I get it" I nodded then looked up at Derek again but watched as something came through the plastic before exploding sending smoke up into the room.

"GET BACK!" Braeden yelled alerting that others and we all took cover behind anything we could to avoid the gunshots suddenly surrounding us and going off as men piled into the room in what seemed to be SWAT apparel.

I looked up from behind the desk in search of Derek because I was still worried given he's only just learning how to fire a gun and with no wolf speed he was an easy target in my opinion but I couldn't see him anywhere which didn't help my anxiety but knew I couldn't tell him to hide as that wasn't who Derek is, he's always been a fighter and that's not going to change just because he's lost his powers.

The guns kept firing so I looked up and saw a guy right next to me so I stood up and kicked my leg out colliding it into his stomach making him fall to the ground then spun seeing Scott and Kira had also started to fight back so I moved taking out guys along the way since Derek had been right it was time we fought back and proved that we weren't vulnerable and needed to send the message out that they couldn't kill us.

I threw a guy to the ground then felt pain erupt up my side making me look up to see another one pointing his gun at me, I growled standing up then stalked towards him but a different sounding gunshot rang out and the guy in front of me dropped to the ground holding his leg so I turned and saw Derek making me smile.

"Hey babe, nice shot" I praised walking over to him then we stood back to back fending off a few more shooters before I finally looked over seeing Scott but he was on top of a table slashing at one of the shooters he had pinned underneath him and his face was morphing to look like…like Peter's beast form so I ran forward. "SCOTT STOP!" he wasn't listening so I made another step forward ready to tackle him but an arm locked around my waist.

"Skye no, he's lost control" I shook my head fighting against Derek.

"Scott don't, stop!" I screamed and just as he went for what would've been the final blow he suddenly stopped looking up at the one of Satomi's pack which was cowering at the sight of him then the gunfire around us suddenly ceased making us all look around confused.

Scott reached into the gunman's pocket pulling out a phone then read something on the screen before showing it to the guy underneath him before dropping it and hopped off the table looking over at me but I turned my head since I couldn't believe he'd just nearly killed someone, I have never seen Scott so blood thirsty even when he was learning he had better control then that and frankly it scared me.

We all started coming out of the shadows meeting up and checking to make sure everyone was okay and I was relieved to see we hadn't lost a single person tonight, I squeezed Derek's hand and looked up at him then leaned my head against his chest because finally it seemed to be over.

"Is it over?" Kira asked looking up at Scott. "Really over?" Scott nodded and I smiled because it was about bloody time and really wished this was the end of fighting since I had more important things to worry about now.

As soon as Derek and I walked into the loft I collapsed down on the bed exhausted from everything and just wanted to curl up and sleep for a decade but everything still wasn't perfect and when I looked up at Derek I saw the uncertainness that our future still held so I sat up and walked towards him wrapping my arms around his waist and just held him.

"It's finally over" I muttered against his chest.

"Not all things are over Skye" I looked up. "We still have no idea what's going on with me and we're not any closer to the answer" I frowned.

"Then let's stop looking" he looked down confused. "I know you want answers and if you can get it your power back but maybe instead of looking for answers we might never get and waste what precious time we might have left, we could be living some epic life for as long as we can"

"What are you talking about?" I grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed getting him to sit down.

"Everything with this dead pool as shown me just how short life really is and I'm done wasting it, you remember how we talked about getting away from all this?" he nodded. "Well I want to do it, the only thing I've always been sure about is you and I want to start living my life with you"

"You have school Skye, we can't just take off and what about Scott, Stiles, everyone you'll be leaving behind, are you really ready to say goodbye to everyone" I frowned since he did raise a valid point but I'd already been thinking about this ever since finding out he was losing his powers.

"I'd miss everyone for sure but they invented the phone for a reason and as for school, I'll get my GED" he cupped my cheek looking into my eyes but I knew he'd see nothing but confidence since I wanted this more than anything.

"You're serious, you want to leave Beacon Hills?" I nodded.

"I want you Derek and I want to start a life with you where we don't have to fear for our lives every minute of every day and we're not going to find that here, it's time we start thinking about us and where we're going in life, what we want and I know I want to find somewhere to settle down, grow old side by side surrounded by our family"

"What about your dad, wouldn't he kill you for just taking off?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Probably but I'm almost eighteen so legally he can't stop me, the only thing holding us back right now is you" he sighed then smiled tracing his thumb over my cheek.

"I want nothing more than the life your pitching because from the day I met you I've seen it and wanted it so of course I want to just run away with you-"

"But?" I asked sensing it coming.

"But I don't think it'd be everything you imagined especially with the looming question of my loss of power hanging over our heads, just because the dead pool is over doesn't mean I'm safe Skye" I sighed looking down at my lap. "Aside from that everything sounds perfect and the moment we get the answer, we're gone okay even if it's only short lived" I looked up then nodded since I knew if it was the other way around I'd want answers too, whether I liked them or not.

"I love you Derek, that's never going to change"

"I know" I smiled since he literally just pulled a Han Solo on me. "I love you too" he cupped my cheek again pulling me into a kiss which I melted into straight away climbing into his lap and pushing him back against the mattress with a smile.


	11. Ep 11 - A Promise to the Dead

**A/N: Quick little chapter to lead up to the finale, hope you all like it and please review. **

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I was watching the rain roll down the window as thunder rolled outside because I couldn't relax enough to fall asleep but at least I was content enough since Skye was sleeping peacefully beside me as I kept a secure arm around her waist enjoying the view of her almost completely naked after she'd past out after one of our lengthier sessions of physical intimacy.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm system going off and turned my head towards it seeing Derek was awake too but had an inkling that he hadn't even been asleep given he'd barely been sleeping much in the last few weeks with everything that's been going on with the dead pool and what's been happening to him but right now that wasn't important.

"Skyler" I nodded quickly jumping up at the same time he did grabbing the gun as I flipped out my claws looking for any sign of an intruder but everything looked to be okay until I noticed feet in the light underneath the door so I nodded to it and Derek turned his gun towards it before walking over and slid it open but we saw Lydia making us relax a little.

"Lydia?" I asked but she looked up then screamed forcing me to cover my ears to block it out then she left like it never happened. "Lyd-" Derek held his arm out in front of me to stop me from following her, I sighed knowing he was right since Lydia didn't seem to be in her own mind right now but that knowledge didn't make me feel any better since I knew why she was here and why she'd screamed like that, it was a banshee's warning.

"Let her go" I nodded then turned and hugged him, I'd hoped that all this worrying was going to be a false alarm but how could I argue with all the evidence given his name unlocked a third of the dead pool and now this.

I walked out of the bathroom the next morning drying my hair and saw Scott with Derek and a gym bag on the coffee table between them, I walked towards it and looked inside and my eyes widened because it was filled to the rim with cash.

"What the hell, where'd you get this?" I asked turning to Scott since I knew it wasn't Derek's.

"It was Garret's" he replied then looked down at Derek as he pushed the bag away.

"Okay" Derek shrugged looking up at Scott.

"Don't you wanna know why it took so long to return it?" Scott asked playing with his hands nervously.

"How much do you make at the animal clinic?" Derek asked him with a small smile.

"Minim wage" Scott replied shrugging.

"That's why" I scoffed at Derek's reply. "Everyone can be tempted Scott, even a True Alpha"

"You're not angry?" Scott asked sounding a little shocked but I knew that he wouldn't be.

"It's not even mine, it belongs to Peter" Derek replied pointing at the bag.

"Where's your money?"

"You're standing on it" Derek gestured around us and Scott looked down at his feet making me raise an eye at him as he looked up shocked.

"There's another vault?" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped and even Derek chuckled to himself.

"No, he owns the building dumbass"

"And I have my own bank accounts, all the money from the vault was Peter's, I think we'd actually be better off if the rest never came back" I nodded my agreement since Peter didn't deserve for it to come back especially since we all found out the dead pool had been his idea in the first place.

Meredith had been in the same hospitalized right next to Peter after the fire when he was in his coma and was somehow listening to his thoughts on revenge for the fire so everything that had happened to us was his fault and I intended to get my own revenge against him.

"I know Lydia was here last night" Scott suddenly said making me look back at him, Derek looked down. "Deaton's still working on figuring out what Kate did to you, if anyone can find an answer it's him" while that was a comfort it still wasn't a guarantee.

"Thanks Scotty" I smiled sharing a quick look with Derek before looking back at Scott. "I'll ride with you to school" he nodded so I walked back into the bathroom, I quickly blow dried my hair then applied a small amount of make-up before finally walking out and grabbed my leather jacket and helmet. "I'll see you after school" Derek nodded then we shared a small kiss before Scott and I left.

"Wanna race for old time sake?" Scott asked as we hopped onto our bikes.

"You're on Scottykins" I pulled on my helmet then kicked up the stand then threw my bike into gear and sped off popping a wheelie laughing as Scott quickly attempted to follow me with his dirt bike, I pulled up in a spot beside Stiles' jeep smirking over at as he Scott parked beside me three seconds later. "I won"

"Your bike is like twice as fast" he argued like he always did when I creamed his ass.

"Na-uh, it's all about the skill" he rolled his eyes as we got off our bikes and headed inside. "See you round Scottykins" I headed to my locker and put my helmet inside along with the books I didn't need then headed towards the first class as the bell rang.

After school I walked out into the carpark and was surprised when I saw Derek leaning against my bike looking all kinds of sexy in a jeans, black button down shirt, regular boots and leather jacket.

"Hey you" he smiled then wrapped his arms around me when I reached him and pulled me into a kiss making me melt into his arms. "Mm not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?"

"Scott asked me for a favour this morning, he wanted the loft for his first real date with Kira and I agreed so we need to be anywhere but home right now so I thought why not have our official first date too" I looked up at him shocked but amazed at the same time.

"Really, don't you think it's a bit redundant now considering we've been together for almost a full year"

"Which is exactly why we should do it since it's long overdue" I had a feeling there was more to this sudden idea but chose not to argue.

"Okay but they better not have sex in our bed" he chuckled.

"I already warned him that you'd kill him if they did" I rolled my eyes then scanned the parking lot for his car but couldn't see it anywhere.

"So where's your car?"

"At home, I thought we could take your bike for once since I know you love it" I looked back at him again surprised since not once has he offered to ride on the back of my bike instead of driving his car.

"Okay but your not driving" he moved out of the way.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I smirked throwing my leg over the seat then smiled up at him.

"Get on" he seemed to hesitate just for a moment and I smiled even wider. "And your gonna need to wear this, you're the mortal one after all" I hated to remind him of that but it was true and he didn't argue surprisingly and took my helmet which made me laugh since it was really girly.

"Oh shut it" I held my hands up in mock surrender.

"So where to?"

"Look out point" I turned back confused. "Just trust me" I nodded then turned my bike on and kicked the stand up.

"Hold on" I yelled back at him before putting my bike into gear and sped out of the parking lot heading towards the reserve and even though my bike was not exactly built for off-road and drove all the way up to the lookout point before parking and saw a whole picnic set up with candles already burning. "Whoa, you did this?"

"I had a little help from Lydia, I've actually been planning this for a few weeks now but it hasn't been the right time until now" I smiled putting my arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

"It's perfect" he smiled then grabbed my hand when I stepped back and we walked over to the blanket and ate the entire picnic before laying back and watched the stars above as cliché but amazing as it sounded. "Mm, remind me to thank Lyds for her amazing attention to detail" I commented eating the last of the strawberries.

"What about me?" I smirked leaning over to capture his lips.

"Thankyou, this really is amazing and just what we needed, a night away from the stress of everyday crap" he nodded then pulled me to sit in his lap recapturing my lips.

We spent the entire night kissing, talking and just being with each other so by time I realised I was tired I already passed out against Derek's chest and he must have to not long after I did because I woke up to the sun shining down at us making me turn my head to shy my eyes from the bright light.

"Mm go away" I muttered against Derek's chest.

"Good morning to you to" he chuckled so I cracked one eye open to look at him and saw he was awake staring down at me.

"Did we really sleep here last night?" I asked stating the obvious.

"You fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to move you and it's not the first time I've woken up in the woods" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Something I should know about?" he rolled his eyes at me.

"No, this is the first time I've ever woken up with someone though, back when I was learning to control the shift I would get out some nights and wake up in the woods miles from home"

"You know Scott did the exact same thing when he was new" he nodded.

"It's because our wolves feel more comfortable in the woods so when we're affected by the full moon it's automatically a driven instinct to retreat to the woods"

"I didn't"

"You hardly had trouble resisting the full moons" I smirked sitting up and moved to straddle his waist.

"That's because I had the worlds best boyfriend and mate to help me through it all" I leaned down and kissed him ignoring the fact that I was surely late to school so I skipped it completely just opting to spend the day with Derek instead since I had a feeling we wouldn't get a lot of days like this again.

When we finally decided to return home I couldn't wipe the smiled off my face because for once I was completely worry free and it felt amazing to be just me and Derek alone for once but it all fell as soon as we stepped foot into the loft and saw the window smashed and various furniture thrown about.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed looking around. "What happened in here?" he didn't reply and took further steps inside examining a few broken pieces of furniture and just as I was about to call and check up to make sure Scott and Kira were okay, Stiles and his dad showed up walking in.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles asked as soon as he saw the loft.

"It was supposed to be a date" Derek replied looking at him.

"They we're both here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked us.

"And they're both gone" I replied with my voice wavering since just moments ago I was happy as I could be and now it all came crashing down as per usual, I looked up when Stiles' phone started ringing and he quickly pulled it out answering it.

"Hey?"

_"Scott's been taken" _Lydia replied on the other end making me frown because if she knew without even being here then it couldn't be good.

"Scott and Kira, we just don't know where" Stiles argued with her putting it on loudspeaker for the non-supernatural's in the room.

_"Mexico" _I frowned confused by Deaton's voice. _"And if you want to save his life that's where you're going too" _Stiles hung up then we all shared a look that read everything we we're all thinking, this had Kate's pawprints all over it and she wasn't getting away with it, even if I have to kill her myself.


	12. Ep 12 - Smoke and Mirrors

**Skye's POV**

Derek and I spent the entire night cleaning the loft up and boarded up the broken window since these types of windows were next to impossible to get fixed right away then I headed to the police station to meet up with Stiles to talk over the plan while Derek stayed back and I reluctantly let him call Braeden to ask for help.

"You are not going to Mexico!" Stiles' dad snapped as soon as we entered his office and he'd shut the door behind us.

"Dad, Scott and Kira have been kidnapped and taken to Mexico okay, I think that's a pretty good reason for a trip to Mexico" I found myself smiling especially since this is why we didn't tell their parents about our last trip to Mexico until after we came back.

"Okay" his dad sighed walking over to his desk. "Even if Deaton is right about this…the best thing to do is to go through the proper channels"

"Sheriff-" I went to argue since that was a horrible idea and would take way too long.

"That means calling the right law enforcement agencies, border patrol, putting out an all-points" the Sheriff continued cutting me off.

"Dad, we can't just wait around for the wheels of bureaucracy to start spinning in five different government offices, okay someone needs to go down there right now, find them and rescue them, I'm going" Stiles argued with his dad and this is why I'm kind of glad to be emancipated.

"I can keep you from going" the Sheriff retaliated.

"I'd find a way" Stiles argued.

"I can throw you in a cell and that includes you as well Skyler since I know for a fact your father would not allow it either"

"We'd still find a way, sir" I replied this time since I could easily break us out of those cells.

"Kids please, look just give me a little more time to verify something slightly more concrete than I psychic vision by some guy with a third eye!" I shared a look with Stiles. "Look I will call every law enforcement agency all the way down to South America if I have to, if nothing turns up then I'll book three flights to Mexico, we'll all go okay?" Stiles and I nodded although I doubted we'd actually follow through.

"Okay, okay great, do I get a gun?" Stiles replied.

"No" the Sheriff replied and I laughed before Stiles and I walked out.

"We're still going aren't we?"

"Yep" I nodded then walked over to my bike.

"Alright text me if anything changes, I have a matter to attend to back at home"

"You mean your boyfriend alone with Braeden" I glared at him. "Just saying, you sound jealous"

"You remember I have super strength right?" I asked and he frowned looking at me. "And I'm not jealous" I called before revving my bike and took off going back to the loft walking in to see Braeden was already here and with an arsenal laying out on the big desk by the window.

"I still don't like relying on these things" I heard Derek say as I walked closer.

"I get it, you miss your power" Braeden replied making me frown a little but hid it since now was not the time to let my anger get the better of me when I should know by now that Derek doesn't see her the way my mind likes to wonder up. "I would too"

"It's not about power, it's about being able to help, I don't like feeling helpless" I touched his arm making him look at me.

"Your not helpless Derek"

"I'm human, do I look helpless?" Braeden asked him clipping a mag into the gun she was holding.

"You're a much better shot than I am" Derek replied with a small nod and smile her way.

"Do you really think you wont be coming back?" Braeden asked him making me frown again because he wasn't her worry.

"Not alive" I turned to Derek with a hard glare.

"Derek stop it!" I argued crossing my arms over my chest angrily because I hated him talking like this and saw Braeden quickly walk out leaving us alone. "You know I hate you talking like this, your not dying remember"

"Skye I told you, we might not have a choice"

"You know I'm not okay with that" he smiled a little soft smile then moved and cupped my cheek before pulling me into a small chaste kiss.

"I am…if it saves Scott and Kira" I frowned and forced back the tears because I was done crying over this because I know I wasn't going to let him die, not matter what I had to sacrifice to make sure of it. "But to be honest I don't even know if this is enough fire power to take down one Berserker"

"Not even close" I looked up glaring at Peter as he walked down the spiral stairs. "Killing a Berserker is next to impossible, it's not just the firepower it's breaking the animal spirit from the human"

"Well the one person we know with that kind of experience is Argent and he's not getting back to me" Derek replied.

"Well then we're gonna need help, like Malia, maybe Liam, definitely me" I looked up at him furrowing my brows since he's never been one to offer an assistance in the past which made me question his true motives.

I shook off my thoughts because we really did need Peter's help as horrible as it sounded to admit that and we continued to prepare ourselves with the upcoming battle when my phone started ringing, I looked down at it and saw Stiles' name so I quickly answered it putting it on loud speaker.

"Yeah Stiles, what's up?"

_"We got Scott's scent and Lydia is getting Kira's jacket from school but we got a bigger problem" _

"Which is?" I prompted when he paused.

_"We're bringing Liam so we're gonna need one hell of a secure car" _

"Really?" I sighed

"I can get one" Braeden cut in making us all look up at her.

_"Are you sure?" _Stiles asked her.

"Yeah, meet us as planned"

_"Alright, iron works warehouse in a half hour" _Stiles hung up and Braeden quickly started gathering her things then left leaving us confused but I shook it off looking at Derek before wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Not to rehash an old argument but any chance you stay back?" I asked looking up at him.

"I told you Skye, I don't want to be helpless" I sighed nodding my head.

"I need you to be careful then, you stay with me okay no matter what" he smiled and nodded then cupped my cheek.

"I promise" he kissed my forehead then pulled me into a hug. "I love you"

"I love you too" I replied holding back the tears again.

Derek, Peter and I all left going in Derek's car and made a quick stop by the high school since Derek had an idea to use the triskelion talisman to hopefully teach Liam some level of self-control since a few of us would have to ride with him to make sure he stay's secure the entire way, we pulled up in the warehouse seeing Stiles, Malia, Liam and Braeden we're all already here so we got out and walked towards them.

"Are we really bringing him?" Derek asked pointing at Liam.

"Are we really bringing him?" Stiles retorted pointing at Peter.

"We're bringing everyone that we can and considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should get going" I frowned at Peter's reply.

"What's that mean?" Malia asked him.

"If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?"

"What she wants to make him younger?" I asked tilting my head to the side since that made no sense what so ever.

"Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf" Derek added raising a good point.

"A werewolf can't steal a True Alpha's power but maybe a Nagual Jaguar with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her…maybe she can" I frowned as Peter once again made a good point. "So if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going"

"We can't" Stiles replied making me look up and it was only then I noticed the lack of Lydia so I knew what he was about to say next. "Not without Lydia"

"Where is she?" I asked him since we we're running out of time.

"She's at the school, I'll try calling her" Stiles replied then walked away a bit to call her.

"What's she doing at the school anyway?" Derek asked the others.

"We got Kira's sword but we need something with a stronger scent, Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker" Malia replied.

"Nothing" Stiles said walking back towards us.

"If she has a car, she can catch up to us" Braeden cut in.

"That's a good point, we'll call her from the road" Peter seconded making me glare since I've never known him to be so willing to help.

"No, what if something happened?" Stiles argued. "What if she's in trouble?"

"Fine, you stay, you find her, we're gonna go on without you" I continued to glare at Peter as he walked over to Derek's Toyota.

"I could call Mason, he has a study group at the school maybe he could look for her" Liam spoke up and Stiles looked at me for an answer so I shrugged since we really needed to get going and it would help ease his worry a bit.

"Alright, fine" Stiles finally agreed so we all moved to leave with Stiles, Liam, Derek and I going to be in the back of the prison transport van with Braeden driving and Malia was with Peter in Derek's Toyota but Peter quickly stopped us from leaving.

"Remember what we're dealing with here, it's not just Kate it's Berserkers, you might see human eyes behind those skulls do not assume that there is any humanity left" I saw Liam look down and I smelt the fear coming off him which concerned me. "Oh…this little one is terrified of them, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes at Peter then gently squeezed Liam's shoulder.

"We'll be fine Liam"

"Don't worry my friend, it is that fear that will keep you alive" I turned back to Peter with another glare because that surely wouldn't help him. "A reminder to everyone, you do not fight Berserkers to survive, you fight to kill" once he was satisfied with his misguided words of wisdom we finally got on the road and Liam called his friend Mason.

As soon as he got off the phone we got to work chaining him down to the bench but I had a strong feeling the handcuffs weren't going to hold him if it came down to it, I pulled on the one's I'd secured and was confidant enough that they we're tight for now.

"All good?" Derek asked tugging on the one's he'd tightened and Liam pulled on them to test them and they held…for now. "Okay, I brought something to help you" he reached into his jacket and pulled out the triskelion. "This has been in my family for centuries, it's a very powerful supernatural talisman we use it to teach Beta's how to control themselves on a full moon" he handed it to Liam then looked over at me and Stiles indicating for as to add something.

"Yes…it's powerful, very powerful" Stiles added and it took everything in me just to keep a straight face since I knew that little thing was nothing special, I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes since this was going to be a long trip.

As soon as it started to fall dark I started to feel the need to shift but held onto Derek's hand which helped keep me in control but I looked up waiting for the effect to take hold on Liam and it wasn't long before he suddenly grunted jerking in his seat startling Stiles and Derek who didn't expect it.

"Whatever you we're gonna teach me…" Liam looked up and his eyes shifted glowing bright gold. "I think you better start"

"Liam you with me?" Derek asked when Liam's breathing sped up to a dangerous level. "We have a mantra that we use, you repeat it and you focus on the words it's like meditating, you say the words until you feel control coming back to you"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Liam exclaimed. "What are the words?"

"Okay look at the triskelion, see the symbol?" Liam looked down at it. "I have a tattoo on my back it's the same thing, each spiral means something" I rubbed a hand over my hip.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega" Stiles spoke up making me turn to him.

"It represents the idea that we can always rise to one and fall back to another, Beta's can become Alpha's-"

"Alpha's can become Beta's" I added squeezing Derek's hand.

"Can Alpha's become Omega's?" Liam asked looking up at me so I nodded my head.

"All you have to do is say the three words and with each one you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control" Derek replied then nodded at him. "Go ahead"

"Alpha, Beta-" Liam spat out quickly.

"Slower" Derek instructed.

"Alpha…Beta…Omega" Liam said much slower this time then grunted. "Alpha…Beta…Omega"

"Good say it again, remember every time you say the words you're getting calmer" I looked up at Derek worriedly since I could tell this wasn't working.

"Alpha…Beta…Omega" Liam said again but this time it was less in control and a deep growl was slipping through so Stiles anxiously moved further away.

"Say it again"

"Derek, I don't think the powerful talisman of self-control is working" I looked up at Stiles but quickly looked back at Liam as he yelled and I saw he was shifting.

"Liam say it again!" Derek exclaimed but Liam roared in response and tried to make a move towards us making the van jerk to the side.

"Liam, hey!" I screamed then watched as Liam broke one of the handcuffs so my hand instinctively moved to counter the claws aimed at Derek.

"I think we're gonna need to go a little faster" I frowned grunting as I held his arm away from Derek's throat.

"Keep going!" Derek yelled at Braeden as she looked back at the commotion just as the other cuff broke and now Derek and I were both fending off the teen werewolf who was hell bent of ripping out our throats. "Liam!"

"We're almost there" Braeden called back.

"Liam keep focus!" I yelled at him because I really didn't want to have to knock him out since we we're gonna need his help when we got to La Iglesia.

"Derek I don't think Alpha, Beta, Omega is resonating with him" Stiles screamed at us.

"You know any other mantras?"

"Yeah I do" I turned my eyes to Stiles in confusion. "Liam, Liam what three things cannot long be hidden?" Liam paused for a split second but it was short lived and he continued to try and attack us as Derek and I held him back. "Liam!" Stiles started getting involved since this kid was strong and I was finding it hard to keep his claws away from our necks. "Look at me, what three things cannot long be hidden, what three things?" Liam hesitated again looking at Stiles.

"Sun… the Moon…the Truth"

"That's it, say it again"

"Sun…the Moon…the Truth" I sighed relaxing as Liam was finally calming down.

"Der?" I asked looking him over but he seemed okay.

"It's okay" I nodded then turned back to Liam just in case but he was calm and repeating the new mantra to stay calm and shifting back and thankfully after another ten minutes we we're finally at La Iglesia.

"I can't believe I did it" Liam exclaimed happily making me smile because I knew how it felt to finally gain control. "For a minute there, I thought I was gonna tear the three of you apart"

"Yeah that would've made for an awkward ride home, so thanks" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' reply.

"Think you can bring the same level of control and strength in La Iglesia?" Derek asked Liam and his reply was to successfully flip out his claws making me smile.

"All right, we might actually be able to do this" I nodded at Stiles then watched as Derek stood and opened the doors but as soon as he did he was pulled out by one of the Berserkers.

"Derek!" I ran after him but Braeden beat me to it shooting at the thing until it ran off so I ran to Derek just in time to catch him and steady him against the wall. "Derek?" he was grunting in pain and when I looked him over I saw the deep cuts in his torso making me frown.

"How bad is it?" Peter asked for once oozing with compassion and worry for his nephew.

"I'm fine, I'm fine just get to Scott" Derek argued with his usual pig-headiness. "Just find him, we'll be right behind you" I knew that was a lie so I shook my head. "Go" I shook my head again. "GO!" Peter hesitated for a second with a worry look before he jogged inside with Malia and Liam following him and Stiles hung back. "Hey, hey save him" Derek said looking at Stiles before he finally left following after Peter and the others. "Skye go"

"No I'm staying, they'll be fine" he continued to grunt especially when I pressed down on the wound frowning down at it as tears pooled in my eyes. "Your going to be fine okay" I noticed the blood on his lips but refused to let myself believe this was it. "You hear me, you're fine" he scoffed.

"Lydia was right"

"No…no she's not, I'm not going to let you die" I siphoned away some of the pain just as Braeden came back towards us from surveying the perimeter.

"Can either of you still pull a trigger?" Derek nodded so she handed him a handgun before moving away again.

"You need to stay with me Der…we're not done yet" I moved to his side and pressed my forehead against his. "I'm not ready to say goodbye"

"It's a mortal wound and right now I'm feeling pretty mortal" I cried shaking my head.

"Shh, I'm not letting you die" a distant growl made me look up.

"I think you just might have to concentrate on saving yourself" I shook my head.

"Not a chance Derek" I continued to sit with him and hold the wound while siphoning away as much of his pain as I could without it being dangerous. "Just stay with me, please"

"I may not have…ah a choice" he grunted in pain so I looked around for any escape but whipped my head towards Braeden when I heard her cock her gun before she started firing rapidly and I finally noticed one of the Berserkers along with Kate forcing anger to rise in me since this is all her fault, I growled and went to stand up but Derek grabbed my hand. "Skye don't…don't darken your heart, she's not worth it"

The Berserker suddenly had Braeden up against a wall by her throat and I jumped up ignoring Derek's weak attempts to stop me and ran to help her but cars suddenly showed up and the Calavera's we're getting out unleashing some heavy fire power the I saw Argent and…Parrish arrive helping them.

I ducked out of the way so that none of the shoots accidently hit me then when the coast was moderately clear I made my way back to Derek sliding to a stop beside him and checked over the wound again.

"Derek?" he turned to me and tried to smile but it fell flat before the sound of his heart stopping was all I could hear as his head lulled to the side and his eyes closed. "Derek no, open your eyes and look at me…please" I cupped his cheeks and forced his head to turn back to me. "Derek you can't do this…wake up now!" I felt the tears pouring down my face near blinding me. "Come back to me…baby I need you" my head fell to rest against his.

I looked up seeing Kate running around dodging gunfire and taking out the hunters and my anger and grief came up with vengeance my hand fell to grab at the gun in Derek's hand and took it before firing a few shots all watching them come in contact with Kate and she turned to me then laughed and tutted.

"Oh Skyler…did you really think your little love story was going to last, I warned you from the start didn't I?" I glared and went to fire again aiming straight for her head but the gun clicked out of bullets. "I guess I'll do a favour huh…I'll kill you and you two can be together again" she ran at me and I tried to throw a punch but she knocked me back and I went flying into the van hitting my head just as another hunter tried taking her out but she killed him then looked up as Araya stepped up. "Your next Araya, I'm coming to kill you next"

"Come la loba, let me show you how the Calavera's die" I painfully smiled at Araya's reply and tried to stand to help but a howl suddenly echoed through the night and my head snapped over to Derek but he wasn't there.

I looked back just in time to see a black wolf jump over the wall behind Araya and head straight towards Kate but what shocked me was the glowing electric blue eyes it was sporting that I knew all too well, Kate growled but the wolf jumped on her and clamped it's jaws on her arm crushing it and she screamed trying to fend it off.

When it finally let she started to crawl away and I watched as the wolf turned into Derek and I couldn't believe my eyes or the sudden overwhelming joy that flooded my very soul at seeing him alive and standing in front of me again.

"You were…you were dead" Kate stuttered staring up at Derek in shock.

"No" Derek replied shaking his head at her. "I was evolving, something you'll never do" a Berserker snarled and started towards him but Derek moved with amazing speed and grabbed its skull then broke it causing the Berserker to disintegrate as Kate scrambled up and started to run away but another gunshot rang out and Kate fell back so we looked up at saw Argent had been the one to shoot her.

"Chris?" Kate asked shocked again before she got up and ran back into the temple with Argent following after her.

I looked back at Derek as I stood shakily and we stared at each other for what seemed like forever since neither of us seemed to know what the hell to do then I shook that off finally and ran jumping into his arms as I let the tears fall willingly.

"Oh my god…you died, you we're dead your heart stopped"

"Shh it's okay, I'm sorry" I laughed softly because only Derek would apologise for dying then shook my head and pulled his lips to mine kissing him like we'd never kissed before.

"It's okay you're here, your alive" I smiled leaning back. "But you ever make me go through that again and I'll kill you" he chuckled.

"I promise, we're even now" I frowned confused. "You forget I've thought I lost you too remember" I sighed flashing back to nearly dying myself and nodded then hugged him laying my head in his neck.

"Touché" I laughed putting my feet back on the ground when I saw the sun rising behind the church then looked back at Derek feeling like I'd never let him out of my sight again. "So what now?"

"Now, we do what we planned" I frowned confused again. "It's over, it's finally all over Skye" my eyes widened when I realised what he was talking about.

"Really?!" he nodded his head.

"That is if you still want to"

"Of course I do because I love you and wherever you are is where I want to be and we really need to get away from all this crap since I refuse to go through anything like this again" he nodded his agreement.

"I love you too Skye" I smiled then pulled him into a small kiss because it was cut short when Scott and the others come out so I reluctantly let go off Derek and ran to Scott pulling him into a hug.

"You're okay" he laughed and hugged me back.

"We're all are" I looked smiling back at Derek as he was talking with Braeden but then frowned since what we we're doing finally caught up and I remembered that I was leaving them. "What?" Scott asked and I saw Stiles standing behind him.

"Nothing I just love you guys" I pulled them both into a hug.

"Okay what's really going on Skye?" Stiles asked me so I stepped back and wiped away a few tears.

"We need to leave" I replied looking back at Derek.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Stiles exclaimed.

"I mean 'we', I love him Stiles and he nearly died tonight which put a lot into perspective for us and we feel that our live in Beacon Hills is no longer what we what"

"Skye…are you sure about this?" I smiled at Scott and nodded.

"It's what we need and want to do" he smiled and nodded back at me then they both pulled me into a hug.

"You better call everyday Skyez" Stiles added making me laugh softly.

"I promise and will never forget my other two amigo's" I walked back over to Derek and hugged him.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked so I nodded.

"Yeah, it was always going to be hard leaving but I want this, the real problem is gonna be my dad when he finds out I'm dropping out of school" he made a face that made me laugh.

"He's probably gonna blame me" I shook my head chuckling again.

"I'll be sure to let him know I'm the ringleader on this one" he nodded then kissed my forehead before we both turned to look at Scott and he smiled at us so we nodded then left heading off to find the next chapter of our lives even if it was hard to leave behind everything I've know and loved for so long but as long as I was with Derek everything would turn out right because I knew together we could do anything.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Skye and Derek as of now since I am pondering with an idea of another story featuring my favourite pair and just playing around with a few idea's as of yet so I don't know whether or not it will make it here but please let me know if you are interested in reading more since that will help me decide as well. **

**And a huge thankyou to everyone who have read all four books and stayed behind me through the story of Skyler Blakesley's story in the Teen Wolf world. **


End file.
